Einherjars à Poudlard
by NoxShiningAbyssal
Summary: En utilisant un rituel interdit, Dumbledore souhaite ramené un mort à la vie, mais tout ne se passe pas correctement et c'est 8 personnes qui sont ressuscitées, comment un pirate, un héro, deux mages, un démon, un monstre, un biotique et une exorciste vont s'adapter à ce nouvel univers tout en surveillant un étudiant nommé Harry Potter. (Année 3 à 7)
1. Prologue : Résurection

_**Prologue :**_

 _La scène se déroule durant une bataille sur un lieu ouvert sur l'océan, entre les deux camps s'affrontant se tient deux silhouettes, l'un d'entre elle s'effondre :_

\- Luffy … J'te demande pardon …

 _De la fumée s'élevait du jeune homme qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, le second le rattrapa et regarda sa main recouverte de sang._

\- Ace ! Tu as besoin de soins…

\- T'es venu jusqu'ici exprès pour me sauver la peau et moi … J'ai tout gâché !

 _Ace était entrain de mourir, l'amiral Akainu venait de lui transpercer le torse avec le pouvoir de son fruit : le Magu Magu no Mi. La supériorité du magma sur le feu ne pouvait pas être mieux représentée par cette horrible scène._

\- Mais non ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça ! A l'aide ! Faites quelque chose ! Il faut sauver Ace !

\- Par ici, Doc' ! Les soins d'Urgence !

\- Me voilà !

\- Inutile ! C'est la fin pour moi… Elle est là, elle arrive… Ecoute-moi bien Luffy !

\- Arrête, Ace ! Tu vas pas mourir ! Tu m'as promis, souviens-toi ! Tu m'as juré de ne pas mourir ! Tu m'as donné ta parole, Ace !

 _Ace esquissa un léger sourire tout en toussant du sang._

\- C'est vrai… Sans ce qui est arrivé à Sabo… Et sans un petit frangin comme toi sur qui veiller… L'envie me serait jamais venue de m'accrocher à la vie… Puisque personne ne voulait de moi… Je n'avais aucune raison d'insister… Si un jour tu revois Dadan… Tu la salueras de ma part… c'est drôle… Maintenant que je suis à l'article de la mort… Même elle, j'en serais presque à la regretter… La seule chose qui me contrarie… C'est que je n'assisterai pas à la réalisation de ton rêve… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis certain… que tu réussiras ! T'es pas mon p'tit frère pour rien !

 _Ace commença à cracher du sang, sa vue commençait à baisser, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps._

\- J'ai fait comme on s'était promis… j'ai vécu ma vie sans aucun regret !

\- C'est faux ! Tu mens !

\- … Non, je t'assure… Je comprends à présent… Que ce n'est pas la gloire qui m'intéressait… Ce que je voulais, c'était une réponse… Je voulais savoir si, oui ou non, j'avais le droit de vivre.

 _Ace ne voyait plus que le noir devant lui, les bruits autour de lui faiblissait, il savait que c'était ses dernières paroles._

\- Je n'ai même plus la force de crier… Luffy… Ouvre bien tes oreilles… Ce que je vais te dire à présent… Je te charge de le transmettre aux autres… Le Paternel… Tous les autres… Et puis… Toi, bien sûr… Alors que je n'ai jamais été qu'un irrécupérable boulet… Alors que le sang d'un démon coulait dans mes veines… Merci de m'avoir aimé !

 _Ace s'effondra un sourire serein sur le visage…_

 _Autre lieu, autre temps …_

 _Trois silhouettes se relevèrent difficilement après la chute qu'ils venaient de subir, il y avait une femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle avait les cheveux noir, les yeux vert et les lèvres sombres, à coté d'elle se tenait une créature qui faisait au moins 2 mètres, elle semblait être recouvertes d'écailles et avait des yeux reptilien bleu turquoise, un peu en arrière se tenait un homme qui semblait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, il avait les yeux marron, une cicatrice descendrait de son arcade sourcilière gauche sans pour autant blessé l'œil et croisant une autre qui s'étirait de son oreille jusqu'à son nez, une légère barbe accompagné d'une barbiche en ticket allant de sous ses lèvres jusqu'au menton, celle- ci cachant une autre cicatrice en forme de X._

 _Après quelque instant, un bruit se fit entendre._

\- Commandant ? Vous me recevez ? Allez, Shepard, faites pas durer le suspense, vous me recevez ?

 _La femme porta ses doigts vers son oreille avant d'appuyer sur l'appareil se trouvant dedans._

\- Je suis là, Joker. Est-ce que le commando s'en est tiré ?

\- Tous les survivants sont à bord, cependant je crois que l'on a un léger problème, IDA ?

 _Une voix synthétique féminine se fit entendre._

\- D'après les derniers scans de la base, l'explosion du proto- moissonneur à endommagé la bombe, le minuteur est bloqué et je ne peux pas l'activer à distance.

 _Shepard serra les dents, elle ne pouvait pas laissez cette base intact encore moins à Cerberus, alors qu'elle allait se résigner à utiliser l'autre bombe, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule._

\- IDA, il n'y a aucun moyen d'activer la bombe ? _demanda l'homme._

\- Il reste bien la possibilité de l'activé grâce à son détonateur manuelle, cependant je ne recommande pas cette option car les chances de survie de la personne qui actionnera le mécanisme sont de 0%.

 _Shepard porta son regard sur l'homme qui fit un léger sourire._

\- Désolé Commandant …

 _Une énergie bleu commença à enveloppé le balafré, deux sphères de taille moyenne se formèrent dans sa main avant d'être projeté vers Shepard et la créature, les repoussant loin de lui. La femme commandant se releva la première et fonça vers l'homme avant de remarqué horrifié que quelque chose l'empêchait de passer._

\- Remington, abaissé votre barrière, c'est un ordre !

\- Désoler… Shepard, mais vous savez bien que l'un de nous doit y passer et de toute façon…

 _Le commandant regarda Remington et remarqua enfin la blessure mortelle de celui-ci, un impact de laser qui l'avait perforé de part en part, à en juger l'emplacement de la blessure, son poumon droit devait être lui aussi percé._

\- Je sais que depuis la mort de Kaidan sur Virmire, vous vous êtes fait la promesse de plus laisser mourir un de vos camarades, mais on savait tous que dans ce genre de mission, y a toujours des dommages collatéraux…

 _Remington commença à cracher du sang, le temps n'était plus aux paroles, d'autant que de nombreux bruit de pas se dirigeant sur leur position le fit sortir de sa tirade émotionnelle._

\- Merde, les Récolteurs se ramènent, fuyez vous deux, je me charge de les retenir avant de faire tout sauter.

\- Alistair !

 _La créature s'approcha de la barrière et posa un paquet au sol, Remington désactiva sa barrière pendant une fraction de secondes pour récupérer l'objet, il ouvrit celui-ci pour découvrir un flacon blanc contenant un liquide violâtre. Remington esquissa le début d'un sourire._

\- Normalement, je devais vous le donnez après la mission, mais vu que vous avez décidez de partir comme un vrai krogan…

\- Merci, Grunt… Si vous revoyez ce vieux brigand de Wrex, dites lui que j'aurais aimé partager cette bouteille avec lui et avec vous … Partez maintenant …

 _Grunt et Shepard s'exécutèrent, le krogan partit en premier suivit par Shepard, qui s'arrêta lorsque Remington l'appela une dernière fois._

\- Commandant… Vous direz à Tali que … Que je suis désolé… Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse …

 _Shepard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de partir rattrapez Grunt, le balafré s'adossa au mur, tira son pistolet M6-Carniflex et attendit que les premiers Récolteurs apparaissent pour les canarder. Au début, assez surpris, les anciens Prothéens ne purent rien faire à part tomber sous les balles de Remington, mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils pointèrent leurs armes vers l'humain avant de tirer tout leurs munitions sur lui, mais la barrière mise en place par Remington encaissa les projectiles, quelques secondes plus tard, les Récolteurs arrêtèrent de tirer pour laisser lui des leur s'approcher de la barrière, celui-ci émettait une énergie orange et ses quatre yeux semblaient plus brillant que ceux des autres, lorsqu'il fut à porter de la barrière, le Récolteur s'adressa à Alistair._

\- **Humain, ce que vous avez fait ici n'as rien changé, le cycle se poursuivra et s'achèvera comme les précédents ! Votre tentative de nous retarder encore n'aura servit à rien cette fois.**

\- Soit pas si sur de toi, Bosh'Tet !

 _Remington leva son bras et montra de ses dernière force le détonateur qu'il venait d'actionner, à ce moment la barrière disparut, les Récolteurs se remirent à tirer sur le balafré qui s'effondra sous les balles de ses assaillants, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut le souffle de l'explosion qui se dirigeait vers lui…_

 _Autre lieu, autre époque …_

 _Il le savait… Il savait que ne pas suivre son instinct allait le mettre dans une certaine situation, il n'avait pas imaginé un instant que ce serait sa mort._

 _Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le dragon noir qui lui plantait ses griffes dans le corps tandis que ses dents se plantaient dans son cou._

 _Le dragon noir relâcha sa prise et le second dragon tomba dans la mer, son corps lourd sombra dans les profondeurs._

 _Ses dernières pensées étaient pour sa famille de cœur, ses amis et surtout pour la fille qu'il avait sauvé il y a des années._

 _Au même moment, une jeune mage s'écroulait, elle avait usé de sa magie trop intensément, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas peut voir une dernière fois sa sœur._

 _Ils moururent au même moment._

 _Autre endroit, autre temps…_

\- Six.

\- Ne… fais pas ça…

\- Adieu… Mon très cher frère… Mon adoré… Méliodas.

 _Une septième dague se planta dans le corps du garçon qui posa son dernier regard sur son jeune frère et son camarade essayant de l'arrêter. Ce fut son dernier souvenir._

 _Autre Réalité, autre époque …_

\- C'est l'heure des adieux, One for All. **United States of Smash !**

 _Une puissante bourraque se déclara lorsque le choc entre le poing du héro entra en contact avec One for All, emportant débris et poussière au alentour. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent entre le choc et la retombé des débris, le héro blessé leva son poing vers le ciel et on entendis des cris de joie au alentour, la presse était déjà sur place et on mettait le vilain sous les verrous, le héro pointa son doigt vers la caméra et prononça alors._

\- Tu es le prochain.

 _La foule pris ce message comme une menace pour tout les autre vilains, mais ce n'était pas le cas, lorsque les journalistes s'approchèrent du héro, ils se rendirent compte avec horreur de la réalité : All Might le numéro 1 mondial venait de mourir tout en restant debout…_

 _Autre Monde, autre période …_

\- Désoler… Mais j'ai déjà fais mon choix.

 _La créature s'adressa à la jeune fille devant lui, il avait la trace de ses larmes sur sa fourrure, ils se tenaient à la limite d'un précipice menant à un lac de lave._

\- Frisk, tu m'as peut être pardonnez mais moi … je ne peux pas me pardonner, tout ce que j'ai fais durant toutes ces années… Et maintenant que je n'ai plus aucune âme, je vais redevenir Lui et recommencer toutes ces horreurs… Non je me peux pas permettre ceci et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour empêcher cela !

 _Le monstre recula à la limite du précipice et avant de se laissé tombé en arrière, il adressa un dernier message à l'enfant._

\- Avant que je parte, promet moi Frisk que Papa et Maman seront heureux avoir toi comme fille…

 _Il ne peut entendre la réponse qu'il se laissa tombé son corps s'embrasant durant la chute._

 _Autre lieu, autre temps…_

\- **Personne … Personne ne peut me sauver ! Hahaha ! Hahahahaha !**

\- I… Izumo …

\- **Dégagez !**

 _La jeune femme possédée attaqua les personnes étant venu l'aidée._

\- Yukio ! C'est quoi la recette pour exorciser ce démon ?!

\- Kyubi est une entité aussi puissante qu'ancienne ! Personne ne sait exactement comment s'en débarrasser ! Ceux qui le connaissent le mieux sont les Kamiki ! Si la mère d'Izumo reprenait connaissance, elle pourrait peut-être nous aiguiller !

 _Malheureusement pour eux, le démon venait de se jeter sur le corps inanimé de la femme et l'avait envoyé le plus loin possible d'eux poussant quelque personne du groupe à aller secourir la mère de la possédée. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci n profita pour attaqué ceux rester sur place, elle lacéra le bras d'un jeune bronze et griffa le visage d'un punk avant de se jeter sur la seule fille du groupe, elle fut cependant arrêter par un garçon maniant un sabre et entouré de flamme bleu, pendant un court instant, la dénommé Izumo repris ses esprits._

\- S'il vous plait … arrêtez cette folie… tuez moi …

\- Non, et puis quoi encore, on vient pour te sauver à la base, on ne va pas prendre la solution de facilité…

 _Il ne peut finir sa phrase que le démon avait reprit la possession de la jeune femme et se jeta violement sur le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua qu'Izumo avait saisi la lame du sabre pour la dirigé vers elle, s'empalant par la même occasion, le démon abandonna sa possession permettant à la jeune femme de reprendre ses esprit avant de mourir._

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Izumo ?

\- Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je m'étais fais à l'idée de mourir vu que plus rien ne me retenais dans ce monde… Cependant, je l'ai fais avant tout pour vous protéger… Mes … Amis …

 _Elle s'écroula sur le sol, ses amis entourèrent son corps et pleurèrent le sacrifice de leur camarade._

 _Poudlard, 1993._

 _Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, la situation commençait a lui échapper, il venait d'apprendre l'évasion de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry Potter et l'un des seul à connaitre la vérité sur la mort des parent d'Harry et cette année, il avait recruté Rémus Lupin, ancien amis de Sirius et James Potter, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Si Harry apprenait la vérité, il perdrait sa confiance et son plan n'aboutirait pas. Le vieux sorcier dut se résoudre à utiliser ce rituel impardonnable, il traça un cercle au milieu de la pièce et mis plusieurs ingrédient dans un récipient : Corne et Sang de Licorne, Sang de Dragon, Os de Nundu et Plume de Phénix ainsi que son propre sang._

 _Les ingrédients furent mélangés jusqu'à obtenir un liquide noirâtre que le sorcier répandu dans le cercle, il prononça quelques mots étrange tout en bougeant sa baguette, l'instant d'après une légère bourrasque envahit la pièce, au centre du cercle une forme apparu._

 _Le sorcier semblait soulager que le rituel fonctionne mais il prit peur lorsque la bourrasque devient plus violente emportant les livres et les portraits de la pièce, dans le cyclone une seconde forme apparut puis une troisième plus imposante avant de redevenir humaine, une quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième et huitième forme se formèrent dans le cercle lorsque la bourrasque disparu. Dumbledore fut estomaqué, le rituel lui avait non pas ramené une âme morte, mais huit qui était blessée de façon diverse et varié, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir sur le pourquoi de la chose, Dumbledore et son phénix Fumseck se rendirent au chevet des corps et appliquèrent les soin d'urgence pour les maintenir en vie. Au même moment, Dumbledore les pointa avec sa baguette et un tatouage apparut sur le corps des ressuscités._

 _Après les avoir soigné tant bien que mal, Dumbledore attendit de voir si le rituel avait vraiment fonctionné et détailla chaque corps, il y avait 5 hommes, une créature duveteuse et 2 femmes de tout âge._

 _Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le sorcier eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque le premier des huit repris connaissance._

 _C'était la créature qui s'était réveillé en premier, suivit bien assez vite par le garçon aux cheveux blond et la fille en kimono. Le sorcier les regarda et prit finalement la parole._

\- Bonjour à vous, j'imagine que vous avez plein de questions et j'y répondrais lorsque tout le monde sera réveillé. Enfin lorsque vous aurez répondu à mes question d'abord.

 _Les 3 premiers qui venait de reprendre connaissance furent étonné et dans leur tête, la même pensé leur traversa l'esprit : J'étais pourtant mort …_

* * *

 **Nouvelle et longue Fanfiction en approche et comme je m'en doutais le wingdings n'est pas prit en compte (bon j'adapterai le moment voulu).  
**

 **Inspiration de la fanfiction War Mage de Zialema (allez la lire, vous allez adoré ^^) avec bien sur Ace mais aussi 7 autres ressuscités (certains sont simple à deviner) dont deux personnages inventé :**

 **Alistair Remington pour la série Mass Effect et Kumashi Senju (je sais encore lui mais j'ai pas trouvé de meilleur nom pour le moment) pour fairy tail.**

 **Pour info au début je voulais mettre Cya de Hyrule Warrior mais j'ai changé à la dernière seconde pour un perso féminin de Fairy Tail (vous en serez plus au chap 1)**

 **Attendez vous à des ships pour cette fic avec pour règle "Si il y a déjà une ship dans une des œuvre empruntée, alors elle ne bouge pas sauf exceptionnellement"**

 **Le chapitre 1 est en cours et sortira je l'espère ce soir avec le chapitre 2 (voilà tir groupé).**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Explication et Chemin

_**Chapitre 1 : Explication et Chemin de Traverse :**_

 _Les huit étaient finalement tous réveillé maintenant, chaque uns se regarda avec surprise lorsque deux voix s'écrièrent parmi eux._

\- Bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

 _Les voix appartenaient à l'une des filles et un des garçons, la fille avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus, son apparence la faisait ressembler à un ange. Le garçon quand à lui avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux marron, sur son épaule gauche se trouvait un tatouage blanc d'un symbole inconnu pour le sorcier. Celui-ci se racla la gorge pour attiré l'attention vers lui._

\- Bien, je vois que vous avez tous repris vos esprit, comme je l'ai dis à vos « camarades » qui se sont réveillé avant vous, je sais que vous avez plein de question, moi de même mais avant tout j'aimerai que chaque un se présente et si ces messieurs sont d'accord, je propose que les dames se présentent d'abord, la plus jeune en première si vous le souhaitez.

 _Chaque un acquiesça et c'est la fille en kimono qui prit la parole._

\- Je ne nomme Kamiki Izumo, ancienne élèves de l'académie d'exorcisme de la Croix-Vraie situé au Japon, j'ai 15 ans et mon dernier souvenir est … trop douloureux à raconter.

 _Le Sorcier hocha la tête et se tourna vers la seconde fille._

\- Mon nom est sans importance, vous pouvez m'appeler Angel, quand à mon âge, je ne le dirais pas…

\- Tu as un problème avec ton nom, Sorano ?

 _C'était à nouveau le même garçon qui avait pris la parole, la dénommé Sorano se retourna vers lui comme troublé et lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre la parole, Dumbledore s'adressa au jeune homme._

\- Si vous avez des choses à dire, attendez votre tour.

 _Le jeune homme leva les mains et laissa Angel finir sa présentation_.

\- Comme vient de le dire cet idiot mon nom est Sorano, Sorano Agria pour être précis, je suis une mage de la guilde indépendante Crime Sorcière situé à Fiore.

 _Un murmure commença a monté chez certains, mais Dumbledore les rappela à l'ordre avant de reprendre._

\- Merci mesdemoiselles, je pense que nous pouvons passer aux garçons maintenant…

 _Tout le monde se tourna vers ceux qui paraissaient les plus jeunes, mais ceux-ci répondirent rapidement._

\- On n'est pas si jeune que vous le croyez !

\- Prouvez le, vos âges ! _Commença un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

\- Environ une centaine d'années. _Annonça le garçon à l'apparence d'un chevreau._

\- Plus de 3 000 ans. _Déclara le garçon aux cheveux dorés._

 _Les murmures reprirent, mais le sorcier les calma aussitôt laissant le garçon aux cheveux noirs se présenter._

\- Mon nom est Portgas D. Ace, Nibantai Taisho de l'équipage du pirate Edward Newgate aussi nommé Shirohige, Yonko dans le Shinsekai, j'ai 20 ans et mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir sacrifié ma vie pour sauver mon frère.

 _Le sorcier digéra l'information avant de tourné son regard vers le jeune homme qui semblait connaitre Sorano, celui-ci répondit aussi._

\- Mon tour viendra après le gamin duveteux.

 _Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'homme balafré prit la parole._

\- Je ne nomme Alistair Remington, lieutenant-commandant de l'alliance, née en 2159 sur la colonie humaine d'Eden Prime, je suis un biotique de type L3-R et j'ai 28 ans.

 _Sans attendre une seconde, ce fut le plus grand qui prit ensuite la parole._

\- Mon nom est Yagi Toshinori aussi connu sous le pseudonyme All Might, héro numéro 1 mondiale et professeur à l'institut Yuei au Japon, mon âge est sans importance mais je suis plus jeune que ces trois là c'est sur. _Dit-il en désignant ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore présentés._

 _Ce fut finalement le tour de l'enfant monstre qui prit une grande respiration avant de parler._

\- Je suis Asriel Dreemur, fils d'Asgore et Toriel Dreemur, Roi et Reine des monstres de l'Underground, j'ai plus de cent ans, je suis déjà mort une fois et j'ai peur de blesser des gens vu que je n'ai …

 _Au moment où il voulu finir sa phrase, 6 éclat lumineux jaillir de son corps prenant la forme de cœur, Asriel les regarda et au milieu de ceux-ci il y avait un cœur inversé de couleur blanc, Dumbledore regarda avec surprise la scène._

\- Qu'est ce que ceci M Dreemur ?

\- Des âmes, je pensais qu'elles avaient disparus mais il semble qu'elles soient réapparut avec moi ainsi que mon âme.

 _Dumbledore assimila l'information et avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain prit la parole._

\- Mon tour… Je ne nomme Kumashi Senju, Mage de Rang S de la guilde de Fairy Tail et aussi dragon de la purification âgé de plus de 400 ans. Je viens du même monde que Sorano.

\- Je ne nomme Méliodas, Dragon de la Colère, Capitaine des Seven Deadly's Sin et anciennement chevalier sacré du Royaume de Liones, je suis un démon.

 _Dumbledore failli tomber en entendant les deux dernières présentation, Sorano regarda avec surprise Kumashi et tout le monde commença à se poser des questions lorsque le sorcier décida de se présenter à son tour._

\- Bien… Bien, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et avant qu'on ne me pose la question même si certains l'avait déjà compris, vous n'êtes plus dans votre monde et votre époque, nous sommes en 1993 et je vous ai ressuscité… Enfin au départ, le rituel ne devait ramener qu'une personne mais il vous a ramené tout les huit…

\- Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé ce rituel ? _Demanda Izumo._

\- Laissez moi vous expliquez, dans mon monde, il y a quelque année, un sorcier noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort à engendré une période sombre pour la communauté magique, cependant il fut vaincu par un enfant…

 _Tout le monde fut surpris en entendant cela, à part Asriel qui avait été justement battu par une gamine._

\- Cet enfant était le fils de Lily et James Potter, deux sorciers diplômé de Poudlard qui furent trahis par un de leurs amis, il se nomme Sirius Black…

\- Venais-en au fait. _S'énerva Ace._

\- Bien… Il y a quelque jour, Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la prison pour sorcier en Grande Bretagne et je crains qu'il ne veuille finir ce que Voldemort avait commencé il y a 13 ans, c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé ce rituel, pour invoquer une personne capable de protéger le jeune Harry… Sachez également de votre vie maintenant est lié à celle de Potter et pour vous le prouver regardez sur vos corps.

 _Tout le monde chercha quelque chose sur eux et là ils les virent, les tatouages sur leur corps (Un triskell sur le flanc pour Méliodas, une rose sur l'omoplate droite pour Izumo, trois bande sur le bras gauche d'All Might, une chaîne noire sur la jambe droite pour Ace, une plume sur le bas du dos pour Angel, une cœur rouge sur la poitrine d'Asriel, une étoile dans la main pour Alistair et un œil à moitié fermé sur la coté gauche du cou de Kumashi.), chaque un compris que le vieux ne blaguait pas lorsque celui-ci repris la parole._

\- Ces marques sont le symbole de votre lien avec Harry… Maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse à comment vous intégré à Poudlard car voyez vous je n'avais prévu qu'un ressuscité et vous êtes huit… Mais j'y pense, monsieur Yagi, vous avez dit être un héro ?

\- En effet. _Fit All Might toujours sous sa forme héroïque qu'il avait récupérée lors de sa renaissance._

\- Vous avez donc une certaine expérience avec les forces du mal ?

\- En tant que héro, je me dois de combattre le mal.

\- Bien, voyez-vous, cette école enseigne diverses matières dont la défense contre les forces du mal, je connais l'état de santé de santé de la personne qui va gérer les cours cette année et j'aimerai donc vous proposez le poste de professeur suppléant dans cette matière.

\- Je vous en remercie mais il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose avant…

 _Il ne peut finir sa phrase d'un nuage de fumée blanche recouvrir son corps, lorsque celui-ci disparut, Dumbledore aperçut pour la première fois avec tout les autres la forme réelle d'All Might, une personne très maigre voir squelettique, des yeux profondément enfoncé dans ses orbites, un filet de sang s'écoula lorsqu'il se mit à parler._

\- Ceci est mon apparence véritable, il y a cinq ans dans mon monde j'ai été blessé mortellement par mon Némésis, l'opération que j'ai du subir pour rester en vie m'a coûté une partie de mon système respiratoire et les ¾ de mon estomac…

 _Tout en disant cela, il souleva le haut de son uniforme et montra la blessure qu'il avait au flanc gauche, Ace ne put que poser sa main sur la blessure qu'il avait en plein milieu de la poitrine, Izumo plaça ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas criez, les autres détournèrent le regard de la blessure. Dumbledore regarda la blessure et regarda ensuite le héro qui poursuivit son discours._

\- Je ne peux maintenir ma forme de héro que pendant 3 heures dans le meilleur des cas et je doute qu'un professeur qui cache sa véritable apparence soit bien vu par les élèves et les parents.

\- J'en conçois, mais vous pourriez juste prendre une seule classe, a la base je voulais demander à Rogue de gérer les cours lorsque le professeur Lupin serait malade. Cela vous semble t'il possible de gérer seulement les 3èmes années ?

\- Si ce n'est qu'une heure par jour alors je suis d'accord.

\- Dans ce cas, pour vous tout est réglé… Monsieur Remington, étant donné que vous semblez être la personne la plus âgée physiquement après Monsieur Yagi, je pense vous intégré dans le corps enseignant en tant que professeur de … Comment dites vous … Biotique c'est ça ?

 _Alistair eu un regard noir qui lança à Dumbledore avant de répondre._

\- A moins que vous vouliez que je charcute le cerveau de vos élèves, je n'enseignerai pas ma connaissance en pouvoir biotique, pour les humains, les développer demande l'implantation d'un implant dans le crâne et le taux de survie sans la technologie adéquate serait de moins de 5%...

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'un poste de surveillant serait plus judicieux pour vous.

 _Alistair ne répondit pas mais acquiesça de la tête, Dumbledore se tourna alors vers les six restants._

\- Pour vous autres, je pense vous intégré à l'école en 3ème année, en tant d'élèves transféré et si possible enseignant car j'imagine que chacun d'entre vous possède des qualités qui peuvent être transmise, par exemple vous Monsieur Dreemur, les âmes qui sont apparu autour de vous, n'est ce pas une forme de magie ?

\- En effet, dans mon monde, les humains ont des âmes plus fortes que celle des monstres et peuvent survivre après la mort, chaque âme à une couleur distincte qui représente la caractéristique la plus importante de son hôte par exemple vert pour la gentillesse ou jaune pour la justice.

\- Pensez vous que l'on puisse l'apprendre au élèves.

\- Je pense que oui, mais il y a quand même des risques avec cette magique… est-il possible de d'envoyer une demande d'autorisation en deux exemplaire à chaque parents pour éviter de mettre en danger inutilement des élèves.

\- Bien entendu, s'il y a un risque, je ne me permettrais pas de jouer avec la vie de mes élèves. Dans ce cas, Monsieur Dreemur vous serez un élève transférer et un enseignant dans l'art perdu des âmes.

 _Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux mages qui se lançaient des regards noirs._

\- Vous m'avez dit, vous deux que vous étiez des mages ?

\- En effet. _Répondit le mage de Fairy Tail._ Pour ma part je suis un mage de type Dragon Slayer et Sorano est une mage douée dans l'invocation…

-Tu sais faire des invocations ? _Coupa Izumo en regardant Angel._

\- Oui, toi aussi ?

\- Dans mon monde, il existe une catégorie d'exorciste nommé tamer, il invoque des démons pour les aidé, d'ailleurs…

 _Izumo prit deux morceaux de papier sur le bureau de Dumbledore et dessina un cercle sur les deux papiers, puis elle se piqua le doigt et pria pour que le fait d'être ressuscitée les ait aussi ramenés à la vie._

\- O, Inari, Divinité des Récoltes, je te conjure d'exaucer toutes mes requêtes !

 _Une légère brise se forma dans la pièce et deux renards blanc fantomatique apparurent devant Izumo._

\- Mike ! Uke ! Vous êtes vivants !

\- La gamine ? Mais comment !?

\- je vous expliquerez tout ça en privé, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que vous aussi vous êtes en vie.

 _Les deux esprits se regardèrent assez surpris avant de disparaître devant tout le monde, Sorano était impressionné par les talents d'Izumo, Dumbledore aussi d'ailleurs et celui-ci annonça d'ailleurs._

\- Je pense que vous Mademoiselle Kamiki et Mademoiselle Agria pourriez donner le même cours, n'êtes vous pas d'accords ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient mais sachez que l'invocation ne peut pas être appris par tout le monde, seul certaines rare personne peuvent la pratiquer…

 _Angel acquiesça de la tête pour tout ce que venait de dire Izumo, le sorcier se retourna à nouveau vers Kumashi et voulu reprendre la parole, mais le jeune mage avait l'esprit ailleurs, son regard était posé sur une paire de lunette de lecture qui semblait lui appartenir, les verres étaient brisés. Dumbledore soupira et d'un mouvement de sa baguette magie, il lança un sortilège vers Kumashi._

\- Occulus Reparo.

 _Une légère brume sortie de la baguette en direction des lunettes, l'instant d'après elles étaient neuves comme au premier jour, Kumashi regarda le sorcier qui reprit aussitôt la parole._

\- Monsieur Senju, vu que j'ai maintenant votre attention, j'aimerais savoir si vôtre magie est capable d'être transmise ou non ?

 _Kumashi remit ses lunettes sur son nez, manquant au passage de faire rire Angel car elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette apparence (faut dire que les deux seules fois où ils s'étaient croisés, il était en mode combat…) lui donnant un côté intello. Le Dragon Slayer soupira avant de répondre._

\- Il y a deux façons de transmettre la magie de Dragon Slayer, soit artificiellement via une gemme nommé lacrima qu'on implante dans le corps du mage soit naturellement via l'enseignement par un dragon… Si j'étais un Dragon Slayer lambda, je ne pourrais transmettre que la magie de l'eau et du poison qui compose ma magie de purification, cependant vous avez de la chance car je suis l'un des trois seul dragon slayer à avoir subis une draconification et chaque un de nous est un véritable monstre en capacité, entre la créatrice de l'enchantement de cette magie qui est capable d'enchanter l'espace et les corps célestes, l'ancien roi qui dévore toute magie et moi héritier de Constellationiste qui suit un réceptacle de toute l'histoire des dragons, j'ai en moi le souvenir et les pouvoirs des dragons mort il y a 400 ans et même si je ne peux les utilisé, je peux les transmettre à toute personne que je juge digne de maitriser cette malédiction…

\- Une malédiction, vous dites ? _S'inquiéta Dumbledore._

\- Vous pensez que la transformation en dragon est un choix ? Non, on n'a pas le choix, plus on utilise la magie de dragon slayer, plus elle affecte notre corps jusqu'au moment fatidique des premier signe de la transformation, cependant cette malédiction ne s'applique qu'au mage aillant appris la magie via les dragons…

\- Donc les élèves seront eux aussi affecté ?

\- En effet, cependant si leur organisme développe des anticorps contre la transformation, alors ils pourront user de la magie de Dragon Slayer sans se transformer. De toute façon, je m'enseignerai que les bases jusqu'à expliqué Dragon Force, si ils souhaitent développé cette arcane, alors ils devront me convaincre.

\- Bien … Dans ce cas, vous serez professeur en enchantement et magie perdue, cela vous convient, Monsieur Senju.

\- Je ne vois pas d'objection à cela.

 _Le sorcier se tourna alors vers Ace et Méliodas, mais si le pirate accepta d'apprendre le haki aux élèves, le démon fit comprendre que sa magie ne pouvait être transmise, Dumbledore accepta donc le choix de Méliodas, se tourna vers son bureau et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître 4 bracelets et une bague qu'il montra au groupe._

\- Afin de permettre votre insertion en tant qu'élèves en 3ème année, ces bracelets vont seront utiles, ils sont enchanté avec un sort temporel qui vous donnera l'apparence de vos 13 ans et pour vous Asriel…

 _Le sorcier prit la bague et la donna au prince des monstres, il la mit et l'instant d'après, à la place du monstre, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux émeraude devant eux mais il avait encore l'apparence d'un enfant de 9 ans._

\- On dirait que le sort temporel ne marche pas sur vous, cela est embêtant…

\- Je vais arranger ça.

 _Asriel enleva la bague et les âmes réapparurent, elles tournoyèrent autour de lui, un flash lumineux se produisit et l'instant d'après, Asriel semblait avoir vieillit, ses cornes semblait plus longue et il était plus grand, en remettant la bague, la forme humaine d'Asriel semblait avoir 13 ans._

\- Monsieur Dreemur, gardez toujours sur vous cette bague, c'est vitale pour votre couverture.

 _Le prince des monstres acquiesça, puis le sorcier remis les bracelets à Angel, Kumashi, Izumo et Ace._

\- Bien ceci étant fait, mise à part Monsieurs Yagi et Remington, je ne peux vous gardez dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, cela attirait les soupçons sur vous, je vais vous envoyer au Chaudron Baveur à Londres, le gérant Tom vous hébergera et comme l'auberge borde le Chemin de Traverse, la zone commerciale pour les sorciers d'Angleterre, vous pourrez faire vos achats de fourniture pour cette année et bien sûr obtenir vos propre baguettes ….

\- Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais concernant nos mondes, existe-t-il un moyen de les contacté ? _Coupa Ace._

 _Le vieux sorcier soupira avant de répondre._

\- Mesdemoiselles Kamiki et Agria, Monsieur Senju, Monsieur Remington… Je suis en regret de vous dire que vous ne pourrez contacter vos mondes, pour les autres Fumseck se chargera de transmettre des messages. Bien comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, vous serez hébergés au Chaudron Baveur pour les deux jours à venir et vous reviendrez avec les autres élèves via le Poudlard Express.

 _Kumashi pâli en entendant la dernière phrase ce qui entraina le fou rire d'Angel qui savait pour le petit problème du Dragon Slayer, Dumbledore eut un regard surpris et questionna la mage._

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Mademoiselle Agria ?

\- C'est juste que si vous saviez… Vous aussi vous éclaterez de rire … _Exprima Sorano entre deux fou rire._

\- Si je trouve un moyen d'amener une lacrima dans ce monde, je te l'implante et on verra comment tu réagis ! _S'énerva Kumashi contre la mage de Crime Sorcière, avant de répondre un peu plus calmement à l'étonnement du sorcier._ En fait, son fou rire est dû à un petit problème concernant ma magie, pour information tout les mages de type Dragon Slayer ont le mal des transports …

 _Chaque un se retenu de rire, on ne pouvait pas imaginer un dragon avec le mal des transports sans perdre une partie de sa santé mentale. Le vieux sorcier soupira et demanda au six de se rapprocher de lui, lorsqu'ils furent assez près, le phénix se mit au dessus d'eux et les enveloppa dans ses flammes, l'instant d'après ils étaient en face d'une bâtisse assez ancienne avec une enseigne indiquant « Le Chaudron Baveur », Dumbledore entra le premier suivit dans l'ordre par Méliodas, Kumashi, Izumo, Angel, Asriel et Ace. Lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés, un homme chauve et âgé arriva devant le directeur de Poudlard._

\- Professeur Dumbledore, il est rare de vous voir ici…

\- Bonsoir Tom, j'aurais un service à vous demander. J'ai ici six élèves transférés qui ne connaissent pas le pays, pourriez vous les loger pour les deux jour à venir ?

\- Je ne peux rien refuser au Directeur de Poudlard, cependant je n'ai plus qu'une chambre de libre, si cela ne vous pose pas d'inconvénient ? _Dit Tom en regardant les « élèves »._

 _Tout le monde acquiesça car c'était la seule option qu'ils avaient et cela ne dérangeaient pas certains comme Asriel qui avait partagé son enfance à dormir dans la même chambre que sa sœur adoptive Chara ou Angel qui avait passé des années entouré par des garçons. Tom leur indiqua la chambre et le groupe laissa Dumbledore qui devait parler au gérant avant de se rendre à Gringotts pour ouvrir un coffre pour chaque un des « élèves », le groupe arriva devant une porte qui était entouré par deux autres portes avec un espace assez inexistant, laissant suggérer que la pièce devait être un placard, mais lorsqu'Ace ouvrit la porte, la surprise des 6 fut immédiate, la pièce qui se trouvait devant eux semblait être un studio qui pouvait loger 8 personnes. Alors que le pirate voulu rentrer il fut bousculer par une Sorano qui avait attrapé Kumashi par son manteau._

\- Si vous vouliez bien nous excuser ça ne prendra pas longtemps. _Fit la mage indépendante avant de fermer la porte à leur nez. Izumo fut la première à comprendre que cela concernait le véritable nom d'Angel et le fait que le mage de Fairy Tail le connaissait. Dans la chambre, Angel venait de plaquer au mur le Dragon Slayer qui resta de marbre._

\- Bon maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu vas me dire comment tu connais mon vrai nom ?

 _Le mage replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez et se dégagea de l'emprise de Sorano, il soupira avant de répondre._

\- Tu dois te souvenir à quelle guilde j'appartiens et qui se trouve dans cette guilde ?

 _Angel ne répondit pas, mais elle semblait deviner de quoi il parlait._

\- Si je te dis Erza Scarlet, tu comprends mieux maintenant, après notre rencontre avec votre guilde et qu'Hoteye ai révélé son vrai nom, Erza à comparé tout vos visages et à chercher dans ses souvenir, comme j'étais présent il est normal que je connaisse ton vrai nom et aussi ceux des autres : Erik, Sawyer et Macbeth… Par contre je ne savais pas ton nom de famille, tu es donc la sœur de Yukino… Si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant je comprendrais et surtout cela va paraître suspect pour les autres.

 _Kumashi rouvrit la porte laissant rentré le reste du groupe, chaque uns put alors examiné la pièce dans son entièreté, c'était une salle donnant sur une fenêtre, il n'y avait que 5 lits dont un lit double, chaque un s'organisa pour choisir son lit, les deux filles prirent le lit double, par intuition, Kumashi éloigna le plus loin possible Méliodas (qui commençait à peloter Angel) des filles, Asriel fut placé en face des filles, à sa droite au plus prêt de la porte se posa justement Méliodas, à la gauche du monstre (qui avait mis sa bague avant de partir de Poudlard) s'installa Kumashi laissant le lit en face de lui à Ace._

 _Alors que tout le monde commençait à s'installer, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et interpella Méliodas, en effet il était le seul à ne pas avoir donné de nom de famille, le démon expliqua que dans son monde, les noms de famille était très peu utilisé et qu'il avait renié le sien._

 _Finalement Méliodas donna un nom au sorcier pour qu'il puisse en terminé avec la paperasse administrative, le directeur de Poudlard leur remit la liste des objets à avoir pour leur année dans l'école._

 _Le groupe attendit que le vieil sorcier soit reparti pour discuter entre eux._

\- Est –ce que vous faites confiance à ce vieillard ? _Commença Ace._

\- Je ne sais pas, il nous a ressuscités … _Continua Asriel._

\- Je m'en serais passé avec ma malédiction. _Lança Méliodas_.

\- Pour ma part, je suis sur qu'il ne nous à pas tout dit… _Exprima Kumashi._

\- Toi et ta fameuse intuition… _Commença Sorano._

\- Intuition qui s'est rarement trompé et qui m'a causé des ennuis seulement qu'en je ne la suivais pas… _Répliqua le Dragon Slayer._

\- Et qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? _Demanda Izumo._

\- Ce que le sorcier nous à dit sur ce Black, comment on peut être sur qu'il nous dit la vérité ? Pour ma part lorsque j'ai débuté à Fairy Tail, je me suis fait avoir plusieurs fois par rapport aux missions de ce genre donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux en savoir plus sur ce type avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ta logique, dans mon monde, on condamne des gens pour leur ascendance, je veux avoir toutes les informations moi aussi. _Répliqua Ace._

\- Et puis ce Dumbledore me parait avoir un autre projet pour ce garçon… Pour ma part, je n'ai pas évoqué toute les capacités que je possédais. _Rempila Kumashi._

 _Le Dragon Slayer expliqua alors que sur les 400 années de son existence, il avait étudié à la fois la magie de Dragon Slayer, mais aussi les runes (magie qui servira de base à Solid Script.). Après cette discutions, chaque un accepta l'idée de se renseigné sur Black et passèrent leur première nuit dans ce nouveau monde._

 _Le lendemain, le groupe quitta la chambre en même temps, goutèrent les boissons locales et ce dirigea sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils se séparèrent après avoir retiré de l'argent à leurs coffre personnel (que Dumbledore avait ouvert la veille.) et se donnèrent rendez vous à la boutique d'Ollivander pour acheter leur baguettes ensemble. Kumashi parti en premier lieu chez un apothicaire pour les ingrédients à avoir pour l'année mais surtout pour un remède assez puissant contre le mal des transports (il maudissait sa nature de Dragon Slayer à chaque fois qu'il devait utiliser un transport), Ace qu'en à lui ce rendit directement dans la boutique de Fleury et Bolt prendre ses manuels (dont un livre avec des dents) et surtout pour se renseigner sur Black, ce qui fut assez difficile vu que les sorciers évitaient de répondre aux questions ou maudissait Black, rappelant de mauvais souvenirs à Ace concernant sa parenté. Sorano qu'en à elle alla directement dans l'une des boutiques de vêtements pour sorcier, Asriel se rendit de son côté chez Wiseacres, Méliodas qu'en à lui resta à l'auberge._

 _De son côté, Izumo visita en premier lieu la ménagerie magique, la veille en lisant la liste donné par Dumbledore, elle avait lu que les élèves pouvaient amener un familier avec eux, sa curiosité l'emporta sur la raison car supporté deux esprit renard n'était pas de tout repos. Au moment de passé la porte de la boutique, Izumo failli tomber à cause d'un mini-tigre poursuivant un rat, elle attrapa le monstre qui feula de plus bel sur l'ex-exorciste laissant le propriétaire du rat partir à la poursuite de ce dernier. La sorcière en charge de la boutique remercia Izumo pour avoir attrapé le chat qu'elle reprit immédiatement avant de vouloir le remettre dans une cage, cependant une fille qui se trouvait là pendant l'accident demanda à acheter le chat. Izumo se questionnant sur le choix de la jeune sorcière lui adressa la parole._

\- Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous êtes sur que c'est cette animal qu'il vous faut ?

\- Absolument, je le trouve magnifique et il me parait avoir passé trop de temps seul dans cette boutique… Mais où sont mes bonnes manières, je me présente, Hermione Granger.

\- Kamiki Izumo, élève transférée en troisième année à Poudlard.

\- En 3ème année, si tu es une élève transférée, tu vas sans doute passer par la répartition.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant pour ceci, il faut dire que dans l'école où je viens, on n'était pas beaucoup à poursuivre un cursus magique…

 _Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autre questions à Izumo car elle voyait ses amis commencer à s'impatientés, elle prit le mini-tigre et un étrange flacon avant de sortir de la boutique, remerciant Izumo et espérant qu'elles se recroiseraient bientôt. En regardant la jeune sorcière rejoindre ses amis, Izumo s'arrêta un moment sur un garçon avec une cicatrice en éclair sur le front, elle eut un sentiment assez étrange comme une résonnance avant de détourné le regard et continuer ses achats._

 _Deux heures plus tard, le groupe se retrouva devant la boutique d'Ollivander, chaque un découvrit qu'Izumo en avait profité de son passage à la Ménagerie magique pour acheter un triton à deux queues (alors que c'était plutôt un triton à deux têtes en apparence.), le groupe passa la porte et furent surpris de retrouver Alistair et All Might dans la boutique._

 _Le héro discuta avec le groupe le temps que Alistair soit choisi par sa baguette, il expliqua qu'il avait rencontré la plupart des enseignants (mise a part Rémus Lupin qui devait arriver en même temps que les élèves) et donna son avis sur certains d'entre eux. Après un certains moment, Monsieur Ollivander le gérant de la boutique, ramena une énième baguette à Alistair et au lieu des explosions causé par les autres baguettes testé, celle-ci créa un nuage nébuleux dans la pièce._

\- Je vois que votre baguette à enfin été trouver Monsieur Remington, 33 cm en bois de Tremble, d'une rigidité normale avec un cœur composé d'un ventricule de dragon.

 _Au mot dragon, Kumashi fut dégouté avant de ce souvenir que les dragons de ce monde étaient plus proche des wyvernes de son monde que des Dragons comme Lévia, Alistair remercia le vendeur avant de laisser sa place à All Might, le sorcier prit les mesures du héro et retourna dans son arrière boutique, il fit le trajet trois fois avant de trouver la bonne baguette._

\- Je dois dire que vous avez là une baguette assez rare, 36cm et demi en bois d'Acacia, rigide avec un cœur en ventricule de Snallygaster. Prenez en grand soin.

 _All Might remercia Ollivander avant de laissez la place au groupe, Angel fut la première à passer, après les mesurassions, le sorcier alla chercher des baguettes que la mage essaya sans grand succès (explosions et destruction d'étagères furent le résultat de chaque), finalement au bout de la 9_ _ème_ _baguette, celle-ci provoqua une aura bienveillante autour de Sorano._

\- 32cm et demi en bois de Sorbier, légèrement rigide avec un cœur en crin de licorne, une baguette idéale pour vous on dirait.

 _Angel remercia le vendeur et laissa sa place à Izumo mais après l'essai d'une trentaine de baguette, Ollivander lui demanda d'attendre que tout le monde soit passé pour chercher dans les baguettes rares et unique, la jeune fille laissa doute sa place à Méliodas vu qu'Asriel était en pleine discussion avec All Might, après la même cérémonie, le sorcier alla cherché des baguettes à tester mais pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la boutique, lorsque Méliodas toucha la première baguette, celle-ci implosa, de peur il lui retira de la vue tout les baguettes sauf un qui venait de saisir et qui brilla d'une aura sombre._

\- Une baguette en bois d'Orme, d'une longueur 26cm et très flexible, avec un cœur composé de cheveux de Vélane… Assez surprenant je dois dire, je fabrique peu de baguette avec des cheveux de Vélane, cela leur donne un mauvais caractère je trouve. Mais si la baguette vous a choisi, on ne peut contester le choix.

 _Sans rien dire, Méliodas laissa place à Ace, le pirate eu un moment d'hésitation avant de poser la question._

\- Excusez-moi, mais vos baguettes ont-elles un enchantement ignifuge sur elles ?

\- La plupart des baguettes n'en ont pas besoin car elles sont de base très résistante au feu, mais pourquoi cette question ?

 _Pour toute réponse, Ace ouvrit sa main et fit jaillir une flamme dans le creux de celle-ci. Ollivander fut un peu surpris mais compris la demande du pirate, après avoir pris ses mesures, il alla cherché directement une baguette dans un des rayonnage les plus reculé, en la tendant à Ace, celle-ci projeta une langue de flamme qui prit la forme d'une baleine._

\- Ceci est une baguette faite en bois de Mélèze d'une longueur 32cm et demi, assez rigide avec un cœur en crin de Sombral, c'est une pièce unique de ma collection et qui à été enchanté pour résister aux flammes les plus ardentes.

 _Ace remercia le fabriquant de baguette et laissa sa place à Kumashi (vu qu'Asriel n'avait pas fini de parler avec le héro), le mage de Fairy Tail espéra ne pas tomber sur une baguette avec un cœur de dragon sinon bonjour l'ironie. Il testa une vingtaine de baguettes avant qu'Ollivander ne lui rapporte une autre pièce rare de la réserve, l'autre que la baguette entra en contact avec Kumashi, une bourrasque s'éleva._

\- Autre pièce unique de ma collection, 29cm en bois de Chêne blanc, flexible avec un cœur en corne de Basilic, la seule autre baguette en chêne blanc qui est connu était celle de Merlin en personne.

 _Méliodas cligna des yeux en entendant cela, ce ne pouvait pas être la même Merlin qu'il évoquait et qu'après le vendeur, ce Merlin était un homme. Kumashi remercia Ollivander et laissa place à Asriel qui avait fini sa discussion avec All Might mais comme Izumo, il testa une trentaine de baguettes avant qu'Ollivander me revienne avec un coffret, il appela la jeune fille et sorti du coffre deux baguettes identiques, lorsque les deux ressuscités touchèrent les baguettes une aura bienveillante envahit la pièce._

\- Ceci dépasse l'unique, ces baguettes sont issue de la même branche de Cerisier et de la même plume de Phénix qui compose leurs cœurs, d'une longueur de 27cm et demi chaque une, ni rigide ni flexible, ces baguettes sont des vraies jumelles au sens du terme, jamais je n'aurais pensé les vendre de mon vivant.

 _Les deux furent surpris par la nature de leur baguettes mais remercièrent Olivander, tout le monde paya le prix de sa baguette et quittèrent le magasin, en sortant Izumo posa une question aux deux absents de la veille._

\- J'ai appris qu'en entrant à Poudlard, nous étions répartis, vous savez quelque chose là-dessus ?

\- D'après ce qu'on a appris hier soir, l'école divise les élèves en 4 maisons, chaque une avec sa caractéristique principale, ceux qui cherchent avant tout la connaissance vont à Serdaigle, les plus rusé mais surtout les sorciers qui risquent de tourner mal vont à Serpentard, les plus braves vont à Griifondor et donc la plupart des autres finissent à Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'un élève intègre Poudlard il passe par la répartition et est donc associé à une maison pour sa scolarité. _Déclara All Might_

\- Je vois, donc on risque d'être séparé dès l'intégration et il faut aussi qu'on garde un œil sur cet Harry Potter, cela ne va pas être simple. _Poursuivit Méliodas._

\- Encore une chose, venant de Dumbledore cette fois, il faut éviter d'attiré l'attention d'une certaine Hermione Granger, il parait qu'elle adore faire des recherches sur tout ce qui lui parait étrange. _Annonça Alistair._

\- Hermione Granger ? Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui à la Ménagerie Magique… _Prononça Izumo._

\- Alors c'est déjà fichu ? _Demanda Asriel._

\- Non, je lui ai juste dis que j'étais une élève transférée, je n'ai ni utilisé mes esprits ni évoqué mon ancienne vie. Mais lorsqu'on sera inscrit cela risque qu'être plus dur … _Répliqua l'ex-exorciste._

 _Il commençait à se faire tard et les deux membres du corps enseignants ne pouvaient trop s'attarder, ils quittèrent le groupe leur donnant rendez-vous à la fin de la semaine, celui-ci retourna au Chaudron Baveur et passèrent inaperçu pour rejoindre leur chambre, seul Méliodas resta en bas pour aider Tom (le matin même, il lui avait proposé de travaillé pour le reste de la soirée, cela lui rappelait le Boar Hat), le démon servie les bièraubeurres durant toute la soirée et prépara à l'insu de Tom, une tourte à la viande, lorsque celle-ci fut prête, il chercha une table pour la servir et remarqua trois jeunes sorcier à une table, deux garçons et une fille qui était accompagnée par un chat, Méliodas prépara son plus grand sourire lorsqu'il posa le plat devant les trois jeunes sorciers._

\- Offert par la maison, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

 _Le trio dévisagea Méliodas qui les invita à prendre une part, le rouquin du groupe n'hésita pas et pris une part direct et lorsque les deux autres voulurent prendre une part, ils virent leur amis recraché ce qu'il venait d'avaler._

\- C'est infect ! _Hurla le roux._

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait bon. _Annonça Méliodas qui s'était protégé avec le plateau comme s'il s'attendait à ce résultat._ Bon, ce n'est donc pas un problème d'ingrédient, j'ai vraiment un problème avec la cuisine… Excusez moi je reviens.

 _Méliodas repris la tourte et la ramena en cuisine, puis il revint à la table avec quatre bièraubeurres qu'il offrit au trio._

\- Cette fois cadeau de la maison, je me suis arrangé avec Tom. Je me présente : Méliodas Morningstar.

\- Ron Weasley. _Annonça le roux._

\- Hermione Granger.

 _Au nom de la jeune fille, Méliodas ne fit aucune réaction, mais dans son esprit, il analysa la chose de cette façon « Hermione Granger = éviter la discussion à tout prix »._

\- Harry Potter.

 _Là encore le démon ne fit aucune réaction, mais dans sa tête, c'était du genre « Harry Potter=personne à protéger. », il descendit sa pinte et au moment où le trio voulu lui posé des questions, Tom passa devant la table et d'un simple regard incita Méliodas à reprendre son service._

\- On dirait que le travail m'appelle, j'ai été ravis de faire votre connaissance, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

 _Il quitta la table et continua son service jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre du groupe, il découvrit Ace déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil, Asriel à la limite de la somnolence à alors qu'il étudiait le matériel qu'il avait acheter, Sorano testait ses tenues pour les cours, Izumo nourrissait son triton et Kumashi révisait les manuels qu'il avait acheté, il en avait enchanté plusieurs pour les maintenir dans les airs. Méliodas alla voir directement le mage de Fairy Tail pour lui dire ce qui c'était passé durant la soirée._

\- Je suis tombé sur cette Hermione et surtout sur la personne que nous devons protéger, si j'en crois se que j'ai vu, ils sont amis donc évité cette sorcière ne va pas être simple.

\- Et bien… Si on ne peut pas éviter, on va faire en sorte de paraître le plus crédible possible afin d'éviter tout suspçons, sinon je te fais le topo rapidement mais les recherches sur Black n'ont pas donné grand-chose, à part qu'il aurait trahi les parents d'Harry et tuer un de ses amis, on n'a rien de plus, mais bon on ne peut pas tout découvrir en un jour, la seule information qui nous à paru importante, c'est que Black était aussi ami avec Rémus Lupin, notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année, donc si on veut en apprendre plus c'est par lui qu'il faudra passer.

 _Méliodas assimila l'information et se mit directement dans son lit avant de s'endormir, il fut suivit par Izumo et Angel puis par Asriel. Kumashi passa encore une heure à étudier les manuels avant de décider de se reposer, mais dans sa tête, plusieurs questions se basculèrent : Pourquoi eux ? Dumbledore leur a-t-il dit toute la vérité ou une vérité arrangé ? Pourquoi ce rituel pour stopper une personne comme Black ? Pourquoi demander une aide extérieur ? Et surtout reverraient-ils leurs mondes un jour ?_

* * *

 **Finalement j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, 15 pages sur world... C'était long et j'ai dû modifier plein de choses pour coller au livre (genre je voulais que le groupe passe une semaine au chaudron baveur mais vu que dans le livre, Hermione achète Pattenrond un jour avant le départ, j'ai du modifié ce passage.) Sinon pour ce qui est des différents langages que devrait évoquer les personnages, c'est bien sur le premier sort de Dumbledore sur le groupe qui permet la compression des personnages avec leur entourage. Ensuite j'ai laissé les pouvoirs originels de chaque perso (donc All Might à le One for All, Ace le Mera Mera no Mi, Asriel les 6 âmes de la route pacifique), pour Angel, son pouvoir est bien sur celui des anges vu qu'elle est morte après Tartaros.**

 **Enfin, ce chapitre est le regroupement des deux premiers chapitre initialement prévu (le Chap 1 devait être : Explication et le Chap 2 devait être : Chemin de Traverse.), j'espère que vous avez aimez cet aparté car dans le prochain chapitre on s'attaque au train, à la répartition et au premiers cours bien sûr (avec une petite révélation en plus).**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Einherjars

_**Chapitre 2 : Einherjars**_

 _La nuit passa rapidement pour le mage de Fairy Tail, avant l'aube, il se leva et réveilla ses compagnons car afin d'éviter tout soupçons, ils devaient partir tôt. En quittant l'auberge, ils remercièrent Tom pour son accueil et une fois dans la rue, étudièrent un plan de Londres._

 _Ils mirent une quarantaine de minutes pour atteindre la gare de King's Cross, en entrant dans la gare, le groupe se dirigea directement entre les voies 9 et 10, car dans une certaine logique, la voie 9 ¾ devait se trouver entre ces deux chiffres. En regardant une barrière de métal bien suspecte, Meliodas se dirigea vers celle-ci et disparu rapidement aux yeux des autres, il fut rapidement suivit par Sorano, Asriel et Ace, Izumo mit un peu plus de temps car son triton faisait des siennes dans sa cage et pour finir le Dragon Slayer ferma la marche tout en surveillant les alentours._

 _En voyant la locomotive qui les amènerait à Poudlard, chaque uns eu une réaction, pour Meliodas et Asriel, c'était de l'émerveillement car à Britania et dans l'Underground, les trains n'existait pas encore, pour Ace, il le compara rapidement avec le train des mers, pour Izumo, elle déclara que c'était trop rétro pour elle, enfin Angel n'arrivait pas à effacé un sourire en voyant la locomotive et bien entendu Kumashi commença à être malade rien qu'en regardant le train._

 _Le groupe avança vers les derniers wagons pour éviter les premier arrivants, le Dragon Slayer avant de monter dans le véhicule infernal avala 3 comprimés contre le mal des transports, priant pour que ceux-ci fasse effet jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Le groupe arriva devant un compartiment où se trouvait déjà un homme au visage fatigué assez mince avec des habits usés, Izumo en voyant que le compartiment été déjà pris proposa d'en trouver un autre._

\- Pas la peine, mon intuition me dit que c'est ce compartiment qu'il faut prendre.

\- Mais, Kumashi, tu vois bien qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place pour nous …

 _Le mage de Fairy Tail leva sa baguette et le compartiment changea de forme, lançant apparaitre une pièce avec 12 sièges, le groupe fut surpris en voyant cela et Kumashi ajusta :_

\- Sortilège d'extension…

\- Mais ce n'est pas un sortilège enseigné en 5ème – 6ème année ? _Demanda Sorano._

\- Disons juste que j'adore être en avance sur certains points. _Déclara le Dragon Slayer avec un sourire amusé._

 _L'homme qui se tenait dans le compartiment fut étonné de voir ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il n'eut le temps de dire un mot que l'un des garçons du groupe demanda._

\- Excusez-nous, mais es ce que cela vous dérange si nous nous installons dans ce wagon ?

\- Tant que vous ne dérangé pas mon repos, vous pouvez rester monsieur …?

\- Dreemur, Asriel Dreemur et voici Kamiki Izumo, Sorano Agria, Portgas D Ace, Meliodas Morningstar et celui qui à lancé le sort d'Extension Kumashi Senju. _Déclara le prince des monstres tout en regardant Kumashi avec crainte qu'il ait inversé le sens de son nom, mais le Dragon Slayer ne disa rien par rapport à cela. Puis le chevreau repris._

\- Nous sommes des étudiants transférés et aussi professeurs à mi-temps, je pensais qu'il serait bon de vous le dire vu que vous êtes un professeur vous aussi ?

 _-_ En effet, professeur Remus Lupin, dites-moi transférer en quelle année ?

\- Troisième monsieur. _Annonça Izumo._

 _Le professeur acquiesça en entendant la réponse de l'ancienne exorciste, puis demanda au groupe de bien vouloir entrer dans la cabine, une fois installé, le professeur demanda qu'on ne le dérange pas jusqu'à la fin du voyage et s'endormi. Du coté des 6 réincarnés, les méninges se mettaient en action, ils avaient en face d'eux l'homme qu'il devait interroger à propos de Black, cependant Kumashi fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler._

 _Le train partit de la gare en direction de Pré-au-Lard, après plusieurs minutes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un certain trio que Meliodas reconnu rapidement._

\- Tiens, j'imagine que vous vous attendiez pas à me revoir de sitôt. _Déclara amuser le démon._

 _Les trois sorciers étaient pour sur étonné de revoir Meliodas, mais aussi que le compartiment soit plus grand que les autres, il eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Izumo ne les invites à rentrer dans la cabine. Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent rapidement et Hermione se redit compte après coup de qui venait de les inviter._

\- Toi … Tu t'appelles Izumo c'est ça ?

\- En effet, ravie de te revoir Hermione, j'imagine que ce sont les personnes qui t'attendaient hier ?

 _Les deux garçons regardèrent la fille aux cheveux violets, elle portait un uniforme scolaire japonais beige et bleu, sortant de leurs pensées, ils se présentèrent au groupe._

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait nous aussi nous présenté, mon nom est Asriel Dreemur, transférer en 3ème année comme Izumo.

 _Le trio se tourna vers le prince des monstres, il portait son habituel pull rayé vert et jaune ainsi qu'un jean bleu sombre._

\- Moi c'est Sorano Agria, mais appelez-moi Angel, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

 _La mage portait un t-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et une jupe bleue. Devant cette vision, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une tête d'idiot avant d'être repris par Hermione avec un coup de livre sur le crâne._

 _Le trio se tourna ensuite vers les deux derniers du groupe, l'un était habillé avec une chemine noire, un jean bleu sombre et une espèce de chapeau de cowboy qui lui cachait le visage, tandis que le second portait une longue cape blanche qui cachait son corps et portait une paire de lunette._

 _Voyant que les deux derniers ne parleraient pas de sitôt, Izumo repris la parole._

\- Et concernant les deux autres, il y a Portas D Ace, l'homme avec le chapeau qui est juste là et celui avec la cape, c'est Kumashi Senju.

 _Le Dragon slayer sortit de sa pensée à l'entente de son nom et salua d'une main le trio et leur fit comprendre d'un signe qui ne fallait pas déranger l'homme qui dormait._

\- Enchanté, comme la dit Izumo, mon nom est Hermione, Hermione Granger pour être exact, je suis élève depuis 3 ans à Poudlard dans la maison Griffondor.

\- Moi, c'est Ron Weasley, tout comme Hermione, je suis élève de la maison Griffondor et la personne à côté de moi, c'est Harry Potter.

 _L'annonce de Ron ne fit pas la réaction qu'il attendait, mais chaque un en silence détaillait le jeune homme. Le roux étonné regarda le groupe et demanda alors :_

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Harry Potter ?

\- On en a entendu parler, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est incroyable… _Commença Asriel._

\- Mais Asriel, il a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- Weasley-san ? _Commença Ace._

\- San ?

\- C'est une particule que l'on trouve dans la langue japonaise, c'est un forme de respect, donc Ace … Oups Portgas-san ici présent à voulu souligné qu'il est très impoli d'appeler quelqu'un par son nom sans le connaitre un peu mieux. D'ailleurs ça me surprend que tu es des connaissances en japonais, Ace ?

\- C'est dans ma culture, je ne suis peut-être pas née au Japon, mais j'ai été élevé par quelqu'un qui parlait japonais, bref Weasley-san, tu peux précisez de qui tu parles ?

\- Ben, Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Désoler, mais selon la personne, vous savez qui, ça peut être n'importe qui, moi par exemple, vous savez qui, c'est le vieux qui m'a recueilli et que je pourrais considérer comme mon grand-père. _Déclara Kumashi._

 _A ces mots Ace frissonna, cela lui rappelé trop Garp, d'ailleurs le pirate demanda au mage._

\- Dit moi, c'est un peu hors sujet mais cette personne, es ce qu'elle te donnait des coups sur le crâne ?

\- Non pas à moi personnellement, mais j'en connais certains qui se sont pris quelques coups. _Se moqua Kumashi, au grand désespoir d'Ace qui recommencer à stresser en pensant à son grand-père adoptif._ Mais pour en revenir à la discussion principale, Ron … Je peux t'appeler Ron ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien Ron, comme je le disais, qui tu sais selon la personne, cela peut évoquer n'importe qui…

\- Voldemort ! _Déclara nerveuse Hermione._

 _Devant le nom qu'ils connaissaient depuis deux jours, le groupe resta de marbre, levant presque un sourcil de questionnement._

\- Sérieusement, un nom aussi ridicule fait autant d'effet, je ne sais pas qui était ce Voldy, mais croyais-moi, y a des noms beaucoup plus effrayant que ça. _Commença Kumashi._

\- Comme Acnologia, par exemple … _Continua Sorano_

 _Elle comprit trop tard qu'elle venait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, car le regard de Kumashi s'emplit de colère et l'accoudoir où il avait posé sa main commença à craqueler sous la pression de sa main, cependant le Dragon Slayer réussi à se calmer mais cela n'échappa à Hermione._

\- Acnologia ? Qui es-ce ?

\- Un nom qui trouble mon passé, mais inutile de chercher quoi que ce soit sur lui, vous ne trouverez aucune information sur celui-ci…

 _Hermione était intrigué surtout en voyant l'échange de regard entre Kumashi et Sorano, mais elle n'eut le temps de parler qu'Ace reprit la parole._

\- Pour revenir à la discussion initiale, Weasley-chan, as-tu entendu parler du syndrome du Survivant ?

\- Non.

\- C'est un sentiment de culpabilité que certaines personnes ont lorsqu'elles perdent leur famille. _Continua Izumo._

\- Et présentez Harry comme le Survivant appuie sur cette culpabilité alors que je pense qu'il veut juste être un garçon comme les autres. _Termina Kumashi._

 _Harry commençais à apprécier les 6 élèves transférés, ils ne le jugeaient pas comme le Survivant mais comme un élève comme eux, d'ailleurs Harry sentais que certains parlaient par expérience. Ron décida de s'excuser car il ne pensait pas embarrasser son ami et pour changer de sujet, Hermione déclara :_

\- Au fait, vous êtes au courant de ses cours optionnels qui ont été rajouté ?

\- C'est vrai, il y a deux jours, un hibou est arrivé au Terrier avec plusieurs feuilles, c'était des autorisations pour participer à certains cours qui semblaient d'après ce que j'ai réussi à lire dangereux pour certains… D'ailleurs Harry, j'imagine que ton oncle n'a signé aucune autorisation.

\- En fait, il a décidé de signer celles qui semblaient les plus dangereuse, juste pour être sûr que je sois bien amoché en rentrant…

 _Le groupe savaient qu'ils devaient parler avec l'oncle d'Harry si ils en avaient le temps après avoir faire leur travail, pour le moment la question d'Hermione restait en suspens, Méliodas décida de reprendre la parole._

\- Je pense que vous en serez plus à la répartition.

 _Après cela, chaque un reparti sur l'activité qu'ils faisaient avant que le trio n'arrive, Ace remis son chapeau sur les yeux et commença sa sieste, Asriel regarda le paysage, Izumo continuait de surveillé son triton, Sorano se fit très petite devant le regard de Kumashi que celui-ci détourna rapidement pour retourner à sa lecture et Méliodas se tournait les pouces. Le trio d'or sorti un exemplaire d'un journal où la photo en première page semblait mouvante, ils commencèrent à parler de Sirius Black tout en disant que c'était un homme dangereux, Ace leva une partie de son chapeau et regarda la photo._

\- Ce n'est pas un tueur …

\- Qui ? _Demanda Ron._

\- Lui sur la photo. _Déclara Ace._

\- Sirius Black !? Mais il veut tuer Harry !

\- Cela m'étonnerait. _Repris Kumashi._

\- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? _Demanda Hermione._

 _Ace et Kumashi se regardèrent et le Dragon Slayer répondit._

\- Les yeux, ce ne sont pas les yeux d'un tueur, croyez-moi et Portgas-san sera d'accord avec moi, je connais le regard de quelqu'un qui a déjà tuer et qui recommencera et cet homme ne l'a pas, il a plus le regard de quelqu'un qu'on a trahi et accusez à tort.

 _Harry, Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas quoi répondre et décidèrent de ne pas chercher comment Kumashi connaissaient tous ces détails sur les tueurs. Le voyage se poursuivi tranquillement jusqu'à ce que un autre trio se présenta à la porte du compartiment, celui qui semblait être le chef était un blond au regard hautain, il s'adressa à Ron avec mépris, ce qu'il ne plus pas au groupe mais c'est Kumashi qui décida d'intervenir._

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Qui es-tu pour me demander cela, tu sais au moins qui je suis ? _Clama le blond._

\- A vrai dire non et actuellement je m'en fiche, mais premièrement il y a un professeur dans ce wagon et j'imagine qu'il n'aimerait pas être dérangé pour si peu. Deuxièmement, il vaudrait mieux que tu retires ce que tu viens de dire car moi je veux bien régler ça calmement mais j'en connais certains qui sont plus sanguin pour tous dire et troisièm…

 _Le mage ne pût terminer sa phrase, il se figea entrainant une incompréhension du trio d'or et de l'autre trio, Sorano comprenant ce qui se passait commença à rire, faisant comprendre aux 4 autres ressuscités la situation._

\- Sérieusement, tu en avais pris trois avant de monter dans le train, comment ils ne peuvent plus faire effet ? _Demanda Izumo._

\- Il a peut-être le même métabolisme que moi. _Continua Ace._

\- Il se passe quoi à la fin ! _S'énerva le Blond._

\- Mal des transports. _Annonça Sorano entre deux fous rires._

 _Pour confirmer cela, le Dragon Slayer pâlit et tomba en arrière, l'instant d'après ses joues se gonflèrent comme si il se retenait de vomir, le Blond repris confiance et préféra s'attaquer au mage._

\- Franchement Potter, tu t'attires toujours des personnes répugnantes, déjà ce bouseux de Weasley et maintenant ce type qui a voulu jouer les durs alors qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir debout dans un train en mouvement, c'est pathétique …

 _Kumashi réussi à se redresser et lança un semblant de regard de colère, il leva sa main vers Sorano et traça avec le doigt des glyphes dans les airs, Sorano arriva à lire ce que le Dragon Slayer traçait mais fut un peu surprise du message._

\- Euh … Je ne peux pas dire cela, c'est quand même un gamin.

 _Le mage marmonna et effaça le premier texte pour en écrire un autre que la constellationiste décrypta._

\- Alors, je ne sais pas ton nom mais en tout cas, tu as intérêt de n'être plus là lorsque le train s'arrêtera ou alors excuse toi car il est assez rancunier et là, si j'ai bien saisi le message, il va te le faire regretter.

\- Comme si il pouvait récupérer rapidement dans l'état où il est et mon nom est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ! _Répliqua le Blond._

\- Alors de mon avis de connaisseuse, si il est comme Erik, alors dès que le train sera à l'arrêt, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _Comme pour confirmer les dire d'Angel, le train se stoppa brutalement manquant d'envoyer la cage du triton d'Izumo dans la tête de Ron, l'instant d'après le Dragon Slayer reprit ses couleurs et se redressa devant Draco, il commença à enlever ses lunettes et Sorano compris le message._

\- C'est ta dernière chance, car je le connais, si il enlève ses lunettes, c'est pour en venir aux mains.

 _Draco sentit soudainement une intention de meurtre dans la pièce, surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard du mage, le serpentard avait l'impression d'être en face à une bête sauvage qui allait l'attaqué, effrayer il s'excusa et fila avec ses sbires hors du compartiment, cela calma un peu le mage mais il resta sur ses gardes, Ace se leva à son tour, lui aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fut suivit par Méliodas, Ron commença à s'inquiété en voyant le regard des 3 étudiants transférés._

\- Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

\- On l'ignore mais y a quelque chose c'est sûr, Asriel, réveille le professeur, on risque d'avoir besoin de son aide !

\- Inutile, je suis réveillé, mais bonne initiative Monsieur Senju. _Déclara Rémus Lupin, le visage toujours fatigué._

 _Au moment où le professeur rejoignit les élèves, la lumière s'éteignit, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, le professeur Lupin créa de petites boules de flammes qui éclaira faiblement la pièce, l'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrit, d'un mouvement rapide Ace saisi la personne qui venait d'arriver, celle-ci lâcha un cri de surprise que Ron reconnu._

\- Arrête, c'est ma sœur !

 _Le pirate relâcha son emprise en sachant cela et laissa la nouvelle arrivante rejoindre son frère. Cette dernière demanda ce qui se passait, mais aucun ne pût répondre car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois Méliodas plaqua le nouvel arrivant qui s'écria surpris :_

\- Harry, qu'es ce qui se passe ?

\- Méliodas, tu peux le lâcher, c'est Neville un camarade. _Déclara Hermione._

\- Désoler, mais on est un peu tendu à cause des derniers événements. _Annonça Méliodas tout en relevant Neville._

\- Ce n'est rien, en fait je cherchais Trévor et je l'ai vu ce diriger vers ce compartiment avant que les lumières ne s'éteigne.

 _En entendant cela, Asriel regarda autour de lui et remarqua un crapaud qui se dirigeais vers Sorano, il le ramassa et le donna à Neville qui remercia Asriel. De leur côté, Kumashi et Ace restaient sur le garde, le Dragon Slayer se mit à sentir une odeur désagréable et familière, celle de la mort, le pirate activa son haki, il arriva à détecter une présence qui semblait se diriger vers eux et il remarqua aussi un autre détail, il y avait 13 présences humaines dans le compartiment. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en parler aux autres car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une créature à l'allure de cadavre putréfié portant une espèce de voile noir, celle-ci semblait flotter. Méliodas, Ace et Kumashi voulurent attaquer la créature lorsqu'un violent mal de crâne s'empara d'une partie du compartiment, l'instant d'après Izumo, Asriel, Sorrano et Harry était à terre, Méliodas lutta mais lui aussi se retrouva à terre tout comme Ace qui voulut tenter quelque chose. Il ne restait que le mage qui luttait contre le mal qui le frappait, il avait un genou à terre, le professeur Lupin s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Kumashi se redressa, le regard vide face à la créature, Hermione recula en voyant l'état du mage et remarqua que quelque chose se passait dehors, la pluie diluvienne qui s'était déclarer après leur départ semblait s'être figé, alors qu'Hermione cherchait à comprendre le phénomène, elle fut tiré de sa pensé par le mage dont la voix était emplit de rage._

\- Alors toi… Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais joué avec les souvenirs des autres… C'est le genre de chose qui me met hors de moi !

 _Kumashi serra le poing et l'instant d'après, les gouttes de pluie en suspension brisèrent la vitre derrière le Dragon Slayer et commencèrent à s'accumulées autour du poing du mage, le groupe fut surpris par l'étrange phénomène, la créature changea de comportement et se dirigea dangereusement vers Kumashi qui arma son poing et hurla ceci :_

\- **Suiro no Tekken !**

 _Le poing entouré d'eau frappa de plein fouet la face de la créature qui fut envoyé violemment dans la vitre derrière elle avant de la traversé, laissant un immense trou dans celle-ci. L'adrénaline retombant, Kumashi retomba sur ses genoux, Lupin arriva à son niveau et l'aida à se relever, le professeur remarqua le tatouage dans le cou du mage mais ne fit aucune remarque, il se dirigea après vers les deux vitres et à l'aide d'un sortilège, il répara les dégâts. Le Dragon Slayer alla relever Ace et Méliodas qui à leur tour allèrent voir l'état des autres, Harry fut le dernier à revenir à lui, Lupin proposa du chocolat à tous ceux qui s'était évanouis, Ace le refusa poliment, le Survivant demanda alors :_

\- Qui a criez ?

\- Personne n'a crié Harry… _Commença Hermione_

\- Laissez-moi deviner, cette chose vous fait revivre vos pires souvenirs ? _Continua Ace._

\- En effet, c'était un détraqueur, l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban, il était à la recherche de Sirius Black… J'ignore ce que vous avez fait Monsieur Senju, mais cela à repousser le détraqueur.

\- Vous savez un bon coup de poing bien placé et on peut envoyer valser n'importe qui. _Se moqua le mage._

\- Je confirme … _Dirent à l'unisson Ace et Méliodas._

 _Le professeur Lupin ne sus quoi répondre et décida d'aller voir le mécanicien, en entendant cela Kumashi commença à pâlir et sorti en urgence ses comprimés, il en avala 5 cette fois pour être sûr de ne pas tomber malade. Durant l'absence de Lupin, Hermione décida de poser des questions au mage._

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec ton poing tout à l'heure ? Cela a un lien avec l'arrêt de la pluie ?

\- Hermione, tu en serras plus tout à l'heure, je te le promets. _Déclara mystérieusement le Dragon Slayer._

 _La lionne ne put reposer une question car le professeur venait de revenir, le train commença à repartir et le voyage continua sans soucis, finalement après quelques heures de voyage, le train arriva à destination, le groupe s'était changer et avait mis leur robe (les garçons avaient quitter le compartiment pour laisser les filles se changer, mais surtout pour éviter les remarques sur certaines blessures, Sorano avait caché Izumo pour empêcher Hermione de voir la blessure que l'ex-exorciste portait sur son corps.), en sortant du train, les ressuscités virent au loin le château où ils étaient il y a deux jours, ils virent aussi un immense barbu qui appelait les premières années ainsi que les élèves transférés, cependant en arrivant au niveau de celui-ci, le professeur Lupin invita les professeurs à mi-temps à monter dans le chariot qui l'emmènerai aux portes de Poudlard, laissant Méliodas avec les premières années pour traverser le lac. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Lupin s'adressa à eux._

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes…

\- Ah oui ? _Déclara sans surprise Kumashi qui avait remarqué l'étrange regard du professeur lorsque celui-ci avait vu le tatouage du mage._

\- Vous êtes des Einherjars, des guerriers ressuscités pour accomplir une mission.

\- Einherjars … On dirait que le vieux ne nous avait pas tout dit en fin de compte. _Continua Ace._

\- Le vieux ?... Bien sûr, c'est Dumbledore qui vous a ramené, mais pourquoi vous 6 ?

\- En fait, on est 8, les deux derniers sont à des postes plus gradés à Poudlard et à la base, il voulait en ramené qu'un à la vie mais bizarrement, on était 8 à être ressuscité. _Déclara Sorano._

\- D'ailleurs, professeur vous semblez bien renseigné sur ce rituel de résurrection, vous avez quelque chose à déclarer ? _Demanda Kumashi._

\- Il … Il y a des années, Sirius et moi nous avons utilisés le rituel car Sirius avait entendu par hasard une prophétie, elle concernait Tom Jedusor, qui est plus connu comme …

\- Voldemort, c'est ça ? _Demanda Izumo._

\- Exact, et cette prophétie concernait aussi un enfant qui devait naître par ceux qui par trois fois c'était opposé à Jedusor, cela ne pouvait concerner que 4 personnes mais Dumbledore pensait que cela concernait James et Lily, alors pour les protéger, nous avons dû utiliser le rituel et nous sommes devenu très proche de la personne ressuscitée, malheureusement James et Lily ont été tué et cela a entrainé la mort de leur Einherjar.

\- Donc le lien est bien réel, si Harry meurt, on meurt tous. _Annonça dépiter Sorano._

\- C'est clair et mes sincères condoléances pour vos amis et l'Einherjar qui devait être apprécié. _Déclara Kumashi._

\- En effet, nous aurions voulu que cette personne soit une marraine d'Harry, mais quelques semaines avant l'accident, elle nous avait fait un cadeau à tous comme si elle savait que c'était la fin. Depuis 13 ans, je garde avec moi ce cadeau pour me souvenir d'elle.

 _Tout en disant cela, le professeur sortit de sa veste un étrange objet, en voyant celui-ci, le regard de Sorano et Kumashi s'emplit de surprise et les deux s'écrièrent._

\- Mais c'est …

\- Une clé d'or ! Professeur, qu'elle était le nom de la personne ressuscitée, s'il vous plait c'est important.

\- Layla … Layla Heartfilia … _Annonça Lupin, la voix à moitié éteinte._

\- Heartfilia ? Comme … _Commença Sorano._

\- Lucy … _Continua Kumashi, à moitié soulagé, ce qui entraina l'interrogation du professeur._

\- Lucy ? C'était un nom que Layla répétait souvent… Une seconde vous connaissiez Layla ?

\- Non, mais sa fille est une camarade et Sorano a déjà tenté de la tuer …

\- Hé ! C'était quand j'étais dans Oracion Seis, ça compte pas ! _S'indigna la Constelationiste._

\- Attendez, vous venez du même monde que Layla ?

\- Nous deux, oui, mais pour les autres ils viennent d'époque et de lieux différents.

\- C'est quand même étrange qu'a trois reprises, ce soit des personnes de notre monde qui soit ramené à la vie. _Se demanda Sorano._

\- … Anima !

\- Hein !?

\- La magie Anima, elle relie les mondes via des passages et si le rituel de résurrection était une variante de l'Anima !

 _Kumashi venait de perdre tout le monde avec son explication, même Sorano._

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter… Par contre, il se peut que Dumbledore nous ai menti par rapport au moyen de joindre nos mondes, j'imagine qu'il était au courant pour Layla, n'es-ce pas ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs Layla lui as donné aussi une clé.

\- Une seconde, combien de clés elle avait, d'après Lucy, elle ne possédait que 3 clés, Aquarius, Cancer et Capricorn.

\- De mémoire, elle en avait 12.

\- Donc il y a encore 10 clés dans la nature, mais comment les 12 clés d'or peuvent être ici ? Elle existe aussi dans notre monde. _Se questionna Sorano._

\- De la même façon que j'ai encore mes pouvoirs, le rituel doit nous ramener au meilleurs de nos capacités… _Commença Ace._

\- Et Layla à posséder les 12 clés avant sa mort, pour ouvrir la porte d'Eclipse. Voilà pourquoi les clés sont ici, car le moment où elle était la plus puissante, c'était à ce moment-là… Professeur, que savez-vous sur les autres clés ?

\- Et bien, James et Lily en ont eu une chaque un, elles doivent être dans le coffre d'Harry vu qu'il a hérité de tout ce que ces parents possédait, Sirius en avait une aussi mais j'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de celle-ci, une autre avait été confié à Peter Pettigrow, mais d'après lui, on la lui avait volé, aujourd'hui il est mort donc impossible de savoir si cela était vrai ou pas. Pour les autres, Layla m'a confié les avoir confié à des personnes de confiance mais elle en aurait gardé une et on le l'a jamais retrouvé après sa mort.

\- Je vois, bon en plus de surveillé Harry, on va devoir récupérer les clés ce sont des outils bien trop dangereux, surtout si un sorcier parvient à réitéré l'exploit de Zoldio…

\- Attend, Zoldio comme Zoldio des chevaliers du Purgatoire de Grimoire Hearts, ce Zoldio ? _Demanda Sorano._

\- Lui-même, il avait fusionné avec Capricorn, ce qui a causé sa perte d'ailleurs car une fois la fusion annulée, Zoldio a disparu… Professeur, vous pouvez me confier la clé, si cela ne vous pose pas problème.

\- C'est un souvenir, mais je pense que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi.

 _Lupin donna la clé à Kumashi qui l'examina, il reconnut la clé car c'était l'une des clés de Lucy, Sorano aussi la reconnut._

\- Aquarius …

\- Oui, si Lucy était là elle pleurait de joie…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Avant que je meure, Lucy à fait un immense sacrifice, pour se débarrasser du Cube, la base de Tartaros, elle a invoqué le Roi des Esprits…

\- Mais le Roi des Esprits n'a pas de clé, comment elle …

\- Au prix d'une clé d'or, un constellationiste peut invoquer le Roi des Esprits, mais pour cela le lien entre le constellationiste et l'esprit doit être très fort voir fusionnelle et pour Lucy, l'esprit avec lequel elle avait le plus d'affinité …

\- C'était Aquarius … Pauvre Lucy, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a traversé …

 _Kumashi ne fit aucune remarque, il continua de regardé la clé puis la rangea sous sa cape._

\- Je tenterai de l'invoquer plus tard…

\- Et pourquoi pas moi, je suis aussi constellationiste …

\- Oui, mais je crois qu'ils n'auront pas oublié comment tu les as traité.

 _Sorano ne prononça plus un mot et laissa tomber, Ace décida de changer de sujet._

\- Concernant Sirius Black, vous le pensez coupable ?

\- Non, en fait Sirius devait être le parrain d'Harry et il était le gardien du secret, enfin jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore demande que le gardien soit changer car Sirius était trop proche de Voldemort à cause de sa famille, il leur a conseillé Peter et quelques jours plus tard, James et Lily sont mort et Sirius a été arrêté.

\- Et j'imagine que son oncle et sa tante était les seules personnes capables de l'accueillir ?

\- En effet, Layla mort et les Londubats à Sainte Mangouste, il ne restait que moi et la sœur de Lily, mais à cause d'un petit souci et à cause de Dumbledore, j'ai été éloigné d'Harry…

\- Vous pouvez parler sans détour, je pense qu'on est au moins 2 à avoir deviné que vous étiez un loup- garou.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je suis un mage de type Dragon Slayer, plus précisément un humain qui est devenu un dragon donc j'ai un odorat hyper développé et j'ai croisé assez de loup pour en reconnaitre l'odeur et j'ai un peu feuilleté le guide sur les créatures magique, donc je connais l'existence des loups garous. _Commença Kumashi._

\- Et mon haki a pu percevoir votre part animal, Okami-sensei. _Termina Ace._

 _Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne savait pas quoi dire, cependant Asriel décida de rebondir sur quelque chose._

\- Donc Dumbledore a tout fait pour éloigner les personnes susceptibles d'élever Harry correctement.

\- C'est sûr, vu l'éloge d'Harry sur son oncle, ce dernier ne doit pas aimer son neveu.

\- Et connaissant Pétunia, elle détestait la magie… J'espère que les lettres que je lui envoyais tous les ans l'auront réconforté.

\- On lui demandera, mais mon instinct me dit que ce ne doit pas être le cas.

\- Par contre, maintenant, on a une petite idée concernant le vieux.

\- Oui, il n'est pas digne de confiance. Donc concernant Sirius …

\- On fera la vérité sur lui et on l'innocentera, d'ailleurs il faudra en parler à Méliodas, All Might et Allistair.

 _Le groupe acquiesça et décida d'expliquer la situation concernant le héros et le militaire à Lupin, qui assimila chaque information. Après plusieurs minutes, le chariot arriva devant le château, le professeur Lupin quitta le groupe qui se mêla aux autres élèves sans se faire remarquer, ils retrouvèrent Méliodas et lui expliquèrent la situation. Quelques instant plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle dont le plafond semblait montrer un ciel nuageux, il y avait aussi des bougies en suspension dans les airs, ceci émerveilla tous ceux qui entraient pour la première fois, au loin proche des tables des professeurs, une femme se tenait debout à côté d'un tabouret, sur celui-ci se trouvait un vieux chapeau pointu, la femme s'adressa aux arrivants._

\- Bonsoir, bienvenue à Poudlard, avant toute chose, les nouveaux arrivants seront réparties dans les 4 maisons composant Poudlard, ces maisons seront comme votre seconde famille. Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous approcherez et vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret, je poserai le Choipeau sur votre tête et ce dernier nous dira dans quelle maison vous serez réparti, je précise que cette année nous accueillons des élèves transférer en 3ème année donc ne vous étonnez pas de l'âge de certains.

 _La sorcière commença à appeler des noms, après quelques minutes, elle prononça le nom d'un des Einherjars._

\- Sorano Agria.

 _La constellationiste avança vers le tabouret devant le regard curieux des élèves des 4 tables, elle prit place sur le tabouret et on lui posa le choipeau sur la tête, l'instant d'après elle senti une force lui envahir l'esprit, après quelques secondes, le choipeau décida de parler._

\- **Il y a beaucoup de choses à exploité chez toi, ton passé en particulier… Tu es travailleuse mais tu as tendance à paressé et rêvasser donc Poufsouffle ne te conviendrais pas, tout comme Serdaigle… Et ton passé t'accable sur certains points, n'es-ce pas donc Serpentard pourrait d'accueillir surtout une fille de lignée pure comme toi… Cependant, il y a un point qui faut prendre en compte, toute ta vie est basé sur une décision, protéger ta petite sœur du destin que tu as subis, tu t'es sacrifié pour la sauver et ce geste en dit long sur ta personne… Oui une personne comme toi sera à l'aise à … Griffondor !**

 _La table en rouge et en or se mit à applaudir en entendant la décision, la sorcière retira le Choipeau de la tête de Sorano qui s'empressa de rejoindre la table et se plaça à côté d'Hermione. Les répartitions continuèrent jusqu'au prochain ressuscité._

\- Ace D Portgas.

\- Portgas D Ace ! Pourquoi vous inversé tout dans ce pays ! _S'énerva Ace alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sorcière. Il se plaça sur le tabouret et on lui posa le Choipeau après qu'Ace ai enlevé son chapeau, son esprit fut envahi par une force mystérieuse. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le Choipeau décida de rendre son verdict._

\- **Un cas assez difficile, tu conviens à deux maisons avec ta personnalité, tu le dis par toi-même, tu ne respectes pas les règles, tu souhaites être libre et tu peux en venir aux mains si tu entends quelque chose qui ne te plait pas… Mais il y a une lumière qui semble illuminer ton cœur noirci par des années de renfermement sur toi-même… Un frère qui t'as poussé à être quelqu'un que tu ne croyais pas devenir, un frère pour lequel tu sacr…**

\- Assez ! Encore un mot et je te crame. _Déclara Ace, les larmes aux yeux._

\- **Griffondor …** _Annonça le Choipeau terrifié._

 _Un petit applaudissement vint de la table des Griffondor, c'est sûr que le pirate avait marqué les esprits en faisant peur au Choipeau, Ace se plaça pas très loin du trio d'or et resta silencieux, la répartition reprit et le tour d'un autre étudiant transféré arriva rapidement._

\- Asriel Dreemur.

 _Le prince des monstres avança un peu stressé vers la sorcière, à la table des Griffondors, un murmure se leva._

\- Lui, il finira à Serpentard. _Déclara un élève._

\- Comment tu peux dire cela Seamus ? _Annonça une fille._

\- Son nom, change de place les lettres et tu as Serial Murderer. _Déclara Seamus._

 _Hermione sembla dépitée devant le discours de son camarade. Au même moment, Asriel se posa sur le tabouret, la sorcière plaça le Choipeau sur sa tête, ce dernier fouilla l'esprit d'Asriel, mais il tomba sur un coffret mental, Asriel mentalement expliqua au choipeau que les souvenirs se trouvant dans ce coffret risquait de détruire l'esprit de l'artéfact magique, ce dernier ne chercha donc pas à ouvrir le coffret et se contenta des souvenirs qu'il avait récolté. Après les avoir analysé, le Choipeau annonça ceci :_

\- **Bien … Bien, tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, malgré que tu sois un pleurnichard, tu as fait des choix qu'on pourrait dire audacieux et cette audace te vaut une place à … Griffondor !**

 _Un nouveau moment d'applaudissement vint de la table rouge, même si certains ne comprenaient le choix du chapeau, Asriel remercia le Choipeau et alla rejoindre sa table, il se plaça entre Seamus et Ace, Seamus décida de demander certaines choses à Asriel._

\- C'est ton vrai nom que tu as donné, ou c'est un surnom car tu sais …

\- Je sais, Serial Muderer, ce n'est pas fait exprès, en fait mon nom est une combinaison des noms de ma mère et de mon père, Toriel et Asgore … C'est mon père qui a choisi ce nom et j'ai de la chance, j'aurais pût m'appeler Togore, mon père a comme qui dirait peu d'imagination avec les noms.

 _Seamus ne savait pas quoi dire à cela, pendant qu'Asriel parlait de l'origine de son nom, la répartition continuait et ce fut de nouveau le tour d'un Einherjar._

\- Kamiki Izumo.

 _L'ex-exorciste se dirigea vers le tabouret et s'y plaça, le Choipeau fouilla les souvenirs de la jeune fille, il ne chercha pas profondément car il senti chez Izumo la même gène rencontrer chez Asriel et annonça alors._

\- **Tu as un passé bien triste, ma chère enfant, et tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même comme une certaine personne que j'ai sondé aujourd'hui, cependant je vois aussi quelque chose de très noble, c'est pourquoi je te place à … Griffondor !**

 _Une nouvelle clameur et Izumo alla rejoindre sa table, elle se plaça à côté de Sorano. A nouveau, la sorcière appela un étudiant transféré._

\- Méliodas Morningstar.

 _Le démon s'approcha tout en sifflotant et se posa sur le tabouret, la sorcière plaça le Choipeau sur la tête de Méliodas, à son contact, le Choipeau poussa un cri qui surpris tous les élèves._

\- **On… On n'avait pourtant prévenu, mais je ne pensais pas …**

\- Ce n'est rien, tu peux chercher dans mes souvenirs les plus horribles, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me les fait revivre.

\- **D'accord… Je vois une grande peine, comme une culpabilité qui te ronge depuis longtemps. Je vois aussi de la colère envers toi et d'autres personnes qui semble lié à ta famille et … Intéressant, ces souvenirs concernant tes amis et toi, cette camaraderie, ces liens… Mon choix est fait, ce sera … Griffondor !**

 _Méliodas enleva le Choipeau et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or, il s'installa à côté d'Ace qui commençait à piquer du nez, bien sûr le passage de Méliodas avait soulevé plusieurs murmures des autres tables. La répartition continua et bientôt le dernier ressuscité fut appelé._

\- Kumashi Senju.

 _Le Dragon Slayer s'approcha et accepta le Choipeau sur sa tête, l'artefact magique se mit à parler dans une langue étrange que le mage semblait comprendre vu qu'il répondit avec le même langage._

\- C'est quel langue ? _Demanda intrigué Seamus._

\- Du Runique, même du runique ancien d'après les sons, Kumashi est l'un des derniers à parler cette langue. _Déclara Sorano en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec le mage de Fairy Tail._

 _Le Choipeau continua de bavarder pendant 5 bonnes minutes avec le Dragon Slayer, puis il décida à reprendre une conversation audible par tous._

\- **Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu une conversation philosophique avec quelqu'un… Bien maintenant, le choix te concernant est assez complexe, tu es un bon travailleur mais ce n'est pas ta qualité première, tu es quelqu'un de cultivé si on creuse un peu mais tu ne cherches pas la connaissance et tu descends d'un lignée pure cependant tu ne cherches pas à imposer ton ascendance aux autres… Aussi tu cherches à te venger de quelqu'un, oui je le vois, un nom qui résonne dans ton esprit comme une ode vengeresse… Mais je m'égare, la vengeance n'est pas ta principale motivation, il y a aussi la famille et une volonté à me pas renoncer, à avancer même si tu n'as plus de force… Franchement tu serais à ton aise dans chaque maison, mais celle qui te conviendrait le mieux serait… Griffondor !**

 _Une nouvelle clameur vint de la table de Griffondor, surtout venant des Einherjars (à part Ace dont la tête était tombé lourdement sur la table, Méliodas a juste eu le temps de sauver l'assiette avant que le pirate ne manque de fracassé la table avec son crâne.), Le mage prit place entre Sorano et Méliodas, la répartition se termina rapidement après le passage de Kumashi et lorsque tous les élèves eurent été placé à leur table, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours._

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue à cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, j'ai plusieurs annonces à faire avant que nous ne festoyons, d'abord cette année nous accueillons un nouveau surveillant qui collaborera avec Monsieur Rusard, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Monsieur Remington.

 _Le militaire se tenait droit, dos au mur pas loin de la table des professeurs, les élèves frissonnèrent en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices qu'arborait l'Einherjar sur son visage. Dumbledore continua son discours._

\- Je tenais aussi à annoncer avec le départ en retraite du Professeur Gobe-Planche, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques sera repris par notre cher Haggrid.

 _Une clameur vient de la table des Griffondors avec cette annonce._

Concernant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai l'honneur de ré accueillir un de nos ancien diplômé en la personne du Professeur Rémus Lupin.

 _Le professeur se leva à l'annonce de son nom et salua toutes les tables. Dumbledore repris la parole._

\- Mais connaissant l'état de santé de mon confrère, il a été mis en place que les jours où le professeur Lupin ne pourrait faire cours, ce sera le professeur Rogue qui assura les cours, excepté pour les 3ème années qui seront pris par un professeur qui a accepté à la dernière minute, il vient d'une famille japonaise mais a vécu aux Etats Unis, je vous demande d'accueillir le Professeur Toshinori Yagi.

 _A ce moment précis, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur un individu portant une chemise blanche et un jean bleu, il était souriant et avança vers la table des professeurs en attirant le regard de tous les élèves, Dumbledore alla accueillir le nouvelle arrivant qui semblait confus._

\- Sorry mon cher Dumbledore, je me suis un peu perdu en visitant l'école, je pensais arriver avant la répartition.

 _All Might se mit à rire et Dumbledore invita le héros à s'asseoir à table, le directeur de Poudlard repris son discours._

\- Avant que je n'annonce le dernier point, je vous informe que le ministère nous a envoyé quelques détraqueurs qui devront rester à la lisière du domaine, mais je vous préviens, on ne peut pas discuter avec ces créatures et malgré la performance de Monsieur Senju dans le train, attaquer un détraqueur est quasiment un acte suicidaire…

\- C'est vrai que je connais quelques personnes qui m'ont dit que j'étais un peu suicidaire. _Se moqua le mage._

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes en sécurité ici, maintenant, j'imagine que tout le monde doit se demander ce que sont ces cours optionnels, et bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux que les personnes concernaient en parle, j'appelle donc nos professeurs à mi-temps, si vous voulez bien venir présenter vos cours.

 _L'instant d'après, à la grande surprise de toute la salle, de la table des Griffondor se levèrent 5 personnes, 5 des élèves transférés qui se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs se qui étonna encore plus les élèves car des murmures montaient de toutes les tables. Dumbledore pour calmer cela repris la parole._

\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi i élèves qui viennent de me rejoindre alors qu'il n'y a que 4 cours optionnels, et bien je laisse les concerné vous l'expliquez.

 _Sorano et Izumo avancèrent, l'une avait une pièce dans la main, l'autre une feuille, la mage jeta sa pièce et l'instant d'après une créature apparu à la place de la pièce, au même instant Izumo prononça une phrase et deux renards blancs apparurent à côté d'elle et c'est cette dernière qui reprit la parole._

\- L'art de l'invocation, une magie ancienne qui n'a peu d'adepte car c'est une magie sélective, on ne choisit pas d'être invocateur, c'est la magie qui vous choisit. Sorano et moi-même enseigneront à ceux qui seront apte l'art de l'invocation.

 _Les deux jeunes filles firent disparaître leurs familiers et laissèrent place au prince des monstres, il se plaça là où il serait le plus vu et demanda à Ace et Kumashi de l'attaquer avec des sorts, les deux s'exécutèrent et lancèrent leurs sorts, Asriel bloqua ceux-ci avec un bouclier vert, puis il fit apparaître un fouet bleu claire qui attrapa les baguettes du pirate et du mage, l'instant d'après le bouclier et le fouet se changèrent en cœurs. Le monstre eut un moment de silence puis annonça ceci :_

\- La magie que je vais vous apprendre ne se trouve pas dans les livres, je la tiens de mon grand-père qui la tenais de son père et ainsi de suite, c'est un secret qui a été gardé trop longtemps… la magie de l'âme puise dans votre personnalité et en fait ressortir le trait de caractère qui vous correspond, ceci est l'âme d'amis qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'être avec nous ce soir, mais qui reste présent via leur âme, la verte représente la gentillesse et la bleu claire la patience, chaque trait représente une couleur et chaque trait représente un habilité comme vous l'avez vu ici. Tous ceux qui voudront en apprendre plus sur cet art, je les invites à suivre mon cours.

 _Asriel fit une révérence et laissa place à Ace, le pirate balaya la salle de son regard, soupira et commença à parler._

\- De ce que je peux ressentir, la plupart on lâcher les explications de mes collègues, vous là-bas, vous ne pensez plus qu'à vous remplir l'estomac. _Dit-il en désignant un serpentard._

Vous, votre expression indique que vous êtes plus concentré sur les formes de mes consœurs que sur mes paroles et enfin je peux affirmer que notre nouveau surveillant est sur le point …

 _Ace se décala rapidement, laissant le sort lançait dans son dos par Remington terminé sa course sur la porte de la Grande Salle._

De faire ceci. Voilà l'un des usages du Haki, ouvrir sa perception, être plus vif pour mieux gérer certaines situations. Mais le Haki n'est pas seulement que ça mais je ne dévoilerais rien d'autres, pour avoir des réponses, il faudra venir à mon cours, je vais laisser ma place à mon collègue pour qu'il vous fasse sa démonstration.

 _Ace se déplaça vers l'entré, laissant le mage au milieu de la pièce, d'un geste le pirate agita sa baguette et les flammes des bougies se rassemblèrent en une immense boule de feu qui fonça sur Kumashi. Alors que toute la salle parut effrayer, un étrange phénomène se produisit, les carafes se trouvant sur les tables expulsèrent l'eau qu'elles contenaient, cette eau se dirigea vers la bouche du mage qui l'avala, donnant l'impression qu'un tourbillon d'eau et d'air était avalé par le mage, l'instant d'après, le mage fixa la boule, emplit ses poumons et hurla :_

\- **Suiro no Hoko !**

 _Un immense jet d'eau fut recracher par le mage éteignant d'un seul coup la boule de feu et perçant quelques pierres au passage, après qu'Ace eut rallumé les bougies, le Dragon Slayer commença son discours._

\- Metsuryu Maho ou dans votre langue magie du chasseur de dragon, cette forme de magie est un enchantement qui envahit votre corps, vos cellules même votre âme… Ce que vous venait de voir est appelé le « Hurlement du Dragon de l'Eau », une technique reproduisant le cri chargé de magie d'un dragon, ici un dragon de l'eau, mais j'aurais bien pût utiliser une autre technique venant d'un autre dragon… Normalement, une personne ne peut apprendre qu'une magie qu'on désigne comme une magie perdu, dans mon cas j'ai appris tous les enchantements de la magie du chasseur de dragon : Eau, Vent, Foudre, Acier, Poison, Lumière, Explosion, Roche et j'en passe. Comme Asriel, ma magie a été cachée mais aujourd'hui, je vous permets de l'étudier… Si j'estime que vous méritez mon apprentissage, bien sûr.

 _Le mage laissa place à Dumbledore alors que la salle commençait à émettre un brouhaha informe, le directeur fit taire ce chahut et repris la parole._

\- Je remercie nos 5 professeurs à mi-temps pour nous avoir fait une démonstration, concernant maintenant les horaires de ces cours, nous sommes parvenu à un accords, les cours de divination du lundi et du mercredi seront repoussé et à la place ce sont Messieurs Senju et Dreemur qui donneront leur cours, les cours de Haki et d'invocation auront lieu le mardi et le jeudi juste après le diner pour les 3ème années. Vous ne pourrez donc qu'assister à deux cours seulement sur les 4 donc choisi judicieusement. Sur ce, je déclare le début de cette nouvelle année, bon appétit !

 _Les 5 ressuscités reprirent leur place et commencèrent à manger, le diner se passa sans problèmes, de petites questions furent quand même posé mais peu eurent de réponses, finalement le banquet s'acheva et chaque maison se dirigea vers son dortoir, sur le chemin le mage passa à côté d'Hermione._

\- Je te l'avais dit que tu en serais plus à la répartition.

 _Le Dragon Slayer eut un petit rire moqueur, laissant la lionne confuse. Ils arrivèrent finalement au tableau donnant sur leur dortoir qui s'ouvrit après avoir accepté un mot de passe, les Einherjars s'installèrent donc et passèrent leur première nuit à Pouddlard, sachant que pour deux d'entre eux, le lendemain serait une expérience inédite._

* * *

 **Voilà, second chapitre clos… après presque un an depuis le dernier. Je sais je m'excuse mais il y a eu beaucoup de chose, déjà des problèmes matériels, j'ai perdu des données à plusieurs reprises et j'ai corrompu ma clé USB, ensuite des problèmes professionnels et surtout une panne d'inspiration qui n'est revenu que récemment.**

 **Bref, je fais des révélations dans ce chapitre, et oui nos 8 ressuscités ne sont les premiers à avoir été dans cette univers, Layla aussi et il y a 11 clés d'or dans la nature. Aquarius fera une apparition très rapidement je peux vous l'assurer.**

 **Ensuite 6 de nos 8 amis ont décidé de se méfier de Dumbledore, All Might et Remington seront mis au courant, ne vous inquiété pas. Enfin concernant les cours je trouvais cela plus simple que de foutre 4 cours sur 4 horaires différents, ensuite je me suis basé sur un emploi du temps trouvé sur un forum donc je me suis basé sur ces horaires là (je plains ceux qui seront en Haki et en Invocation, ce sera dur après avoir diné ^^)**

 **Bon pour le chapitre suivant, on verra les cours de Kumashi et Asriel, un peu de divination et le passage avec l'épouvantard, si jamais ce n'est pas assez je mets aussi le cours d'Haggrid et bien sur le premier cours d'Ace et des filles.**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre qui je l'espère arrivera plus vite.**

 **P.S : J'ai fais des recherche est dragon de l'eau, le nom le plus proche est Suiro (et non Mizuryu ou Suiryu…)**


End file.
